Harry Potter and Magics Most Ancient
by Tenolian
Summary: At the end of his second year Harry decides that he needs to be stronger, And finds ways to do so. AU, New Characters, Magical Beings, Ancient Magics. Harry/Ginny/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter

PROLOGUE

"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too." He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure. "Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave

it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free. "

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf Then he lunged at Harry. "You've lost me my servant, boy!"

But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger. "You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well -"

"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, Id better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now ...

Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him. "Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed.

Harry crouched down so he was face to face with the little elf. "Dobby, how did you throw Malfoy like that?"

Dobby looked up at Harry with confusion in his eyes. "I's is using house elf magic Harry Potter Sirs."

Harry gave a slight nod "Right, but do you use spells or what? And you dont have a wand either. How do you do all the stuff you do without a wand?"

Dobby looked at Harry in Horror, and started shaking his head so fast his large ears where hitting his face every time he turned his head "Of course not Harry Potter Sirs!" he exclaimed. "House elf's is not allowed to use wands, we's is using the magic inside us Harry Potter sir!"

"Oh...But, what about words. You didn't say anything either." Harry walked over to the side of the corridor and sat down on the ground, leaned against the wall and patted the floor next to him.

Dobby quickly sat next to Harry and looked up to him, tears of adoration in his eyes. "No Harry Potter sir, I's is using my magic in me to do whats I needing it to do. House elf's does not be needed to cast, we's is just focusing ours magic, and making its happen!"

"Are house elf's the only ones who can do your magic Dobby?" Harry Asked.

Dobby shook his head. "No Harry Potter, anyone can use House elf magic ifs they is being taught."

"Could you teach me Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby looked at Harry with excitement in his eyes. "Yes Harry Potter Sirs! Dobby can do this!"

Harry jumped to his feet, energy coursing through his veins. "Great! Ho-"

"Ahh, there you are. I was beginning to think Mr. Malfoy had perhaps attacked you." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed

Harry looked to Dumbledore. "Err sorry sir, I was talking to Dobby."

"Quite all right my boy, It's nice to see you so happy Dobby. I trust your day is going well?"

Dobby nodded his head his smile nearly making him look insane. "Oh yes Mr. Dumblydor sirs!"

A soft chuckle came from Professor Dumbledore before he looked at Harry again. "It is nearly dinner time, I am going to head down to the great hall, I think you should stop by the hospital wing before joining us, I will see you later Harry."

As soon as the professor was gone Harry turned to Dobby. "When can you start teaching me?"

"Dobby can be starting when you's is wanting to Harry Potter sir!"

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "How about you meet me tonight outside the Gryfindor common room?"

Dobby nodded his head. "Yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby will be there."

"I need to get going now, I will see you later Dobby. Oh and call me Harry from now on. No more Harry Potter Sir's." Harry grinned at Dobby.

"Yes...Harry?" Dobby looked at Harry, as if checking that he got it right.

Harry gave Dobby a nod and a pat on the shoulder before chuckling "By Dobby" he said as he started heading down the stairs.

As Harry made his way down to the hospital Wing he could not help but feel like things where finally starting to turn around for him. After the past two years he finally got it into his head that he needed to train. Every year he nearly died because he wasn't strong enough. And now he knew that he would be able to change that with Dobby's help.

He also vowed to start studying more. His entire life he never put any effort into his work, in primary school it was so that he wouldn't get in trouble for doing better than Dudley, and here it was because he knew that Hermione would get angry if anyone was doing better than her. Well no more, he was going to start doing the best he could.

No matter what anyone said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter is not mine.

Crius – Thank you for your review. Yes I totally agree with you about the magic, and it will be explained within this or the next chapter.

Darkplayer35 – Thanks for the review, I always liked this pairing as well.

Thank you to the others who have reviewed as well. But enough of my blabbing on, lets get to the good stuff.

* * *

><p><p>

CHAPTER 2

Being able to see Hermione again was great, Harry was extremely happy that she had come out of her petrification with no adverse effects. But that didn't make all her questions any easier. Nearly the entire time they where eating she was questioning him about what happened in the chamber, it was nearly the end of the feast when he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Its a shame you missed all these classes Hermione, your really going to have to study a lot to catch up." he said before trying to finish his treacle tart.

"Oh my god! Your right! I...I need to go." it barely took 10 seconds before she was dashing out of the great hall. Most likely headed for the library.

"Err, she knows classes are done...Right? Mental that one." Ron muttered before stuffing his face with more chocolate eclairs.

Harry tuned Ron's disgusting eating habits out as he looked to his right, where Ginny was seated staring down at her empty plate. She had yet to eat anything all night and he was starting to get really worried. Gathering his Gryffindor courage he scooted closer to her and spoke quietly. "Not hungry?"

She looked up at him for a brief second before looking back to her empty plate. "Not really." She murmured.

Harry sat there for a minute in silence before reaching out and picking up a cinnamon scone and placing it on her plate, he had seen her eating them before, so he knew she liked them. "You should at least have dessert, its the best part of a meal." he said giving her a small grin when she looked up to him.

She looked at the scone and back at him a few times before looking down at her hands that where in her lap giving him a small shrug.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt like he failed her somehow, she had tried to tell them but Percy had run her off, he should have went after her to find out what was the matter, he knew it wasn't what Percy had said. And now she had all this guilt in her when it wasn't her fault! And she wasn't eating because of it, and he knew from personal experience that not having enough food can make you sick. "Please, just that Ginny. Its not a lot." He whispered pleadingly.

She looked up to him again for a brief second before she slowly started eating the scone. Glancing at him every few bites.

He gave her a small smile as he watched her eat. "I need to go, I'll see you later Ginny." He murmured before standing from the table.

"ere oo oin?" Ron asked from a mouth full of food.

Harry looked at Ron for a second wondering how he could stuff so much food in his mouth before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I need to finish packing my stuff."

"But we still have loads of time!" Ron exclaimed after finishing what was in his mouth.

"Well I don't want to leave anything behind. Besides I don't want to leave things til morning."

Ron shrugged as he loaded more food onto his fork. "Whatever, I'm gonna finish here first, maybe take a quick fly before bed. Hey think I can use your broom if your not using it Harry?"

"Not tonight Ron, just use a school broom. I really want to keep all my things together."

An angry grimace laced Ron's face before he shrugged. "Whatever." he mumbled going back to his food.

Harry rolled his eyes "I'll see you later." He turned and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ginny had taken another scone and was slowly eating it, and he grinned at her before leaving the hall.

As he took the stairs leading to the dormitory he couldn't help the giddy feeling that was in his system, and he didn't think he could wait until later in the night for Dobby to start to train him. With a new found energy running through his veins he ran the rest of the way to to Gryffindor dormitory. Outside the portrait of the fat lady he looked around seeing the corridor was empty.

"Dobby?" He Whispered

With a loud CRACK Dobby was before him, a large grin plastered on his face. "Dobby comes to Harry Potter Sirs."

Harry grinned at the elf. "Just Harry Dobby remember? Anyway, do you think we could start training now? I only have a couple hours til I should be in my dorm, my mates would think its weird if I'm not there."

Dobby nodded his head furiously. "Of course Harry Sirs, wes is being going to the other right now!" and with that he reached out and grabbed Harry's hand.

And with that Harry felt like his entire body was heated until boiling point before he felt normal again. He looked around in confusion. "Err Dobby, we didn't go anywhere."

"Wes is going to the other Harry Sirs! Wes elfs is training here." Dobby exclaimed proudly.

"The other? But it doesn't look like we went anywhere." Harry looked around again trying to find any difference. And when he reached the fat lady's portrait he found it. The portrait wasn't moving like normal. She was totally still. Like a muggle painting. He quickly looked to Dobby again surprise and confusion in his eyes. "What exactly is the other Dobby, Where are we?"

"Wes is going to other world Harry Sirs, time not have any meaning here, wes elfs is being trained here when wes is born so wes is able to work for masters we is."

"Other world? So we're not on earth anymore?" Harry was getting more and more confused.

"Oh no, wes is still on earths Harry Sirs. Wes is just going to the between of times we is."

Harry worked what Dobby said in his mind for a second. "Between of times? So like, you stopped time ?"

Dobby shook his head. "No Harry Sirs, wes is just stepping into time before it moves ons!"

"Err...right." If Harry was confused before now it was even worse. Stepped into time before it moved on?...Wouldn't that be stopping time? Either way he wasn't going to let this chance escape him. "Ok...so can we start training now?"

Dobby got extremely exited now. "Of course Harry Sirs. We be started right away." Dobby sat down on the floor and snapped his fingers. A chair appeared from nowhere and Dobby gestured to Harry to sit in it.

Harry moved the chair out of the way and sat in front of Dobby. "I can sit on the floor." he commented.

Dobby gave him a large toothy smile with watering eyes. "Harry Potter sir is so great, so powerful, so-"

"Err right Just Harry Dobby, you don't need to say sir either." Harry Blushed

Dobby nearly choked in a sob and nodded.

"So, What do I do to use elf magic?" Harry asked.

"Nots really elfs magic Harry...wes is just being using our magic to do whats wes is needing it tos. First wes is finding ours magic and then having it do whats we needs it tos."

"Oh, so its not really elven magic then?"

Dobby shook his head. "No sirs."

Harry gave a small nod. "So, how do I find my magic?"

Dobby sat up straighter. "Yous is needing to look inside yous selfs." he said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Look inside myself...right.."

"Watch." Dobby exclaimed before he closed his eyes and...started humming...but not with his mouth...it was as if the very air was alive and was humming with magic, he could feel the magic pooling around Dobby and extending a foot or so around him.

Harry stared at Dobby wide eyed. And as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"You sees how to dos it now sirs?"

"Wh..what! I don't know how you did that! That was incredible! Oh my god why don't you elfs just take over the world, holy crap, I've never seen anything like that before!"

Dobby looked sad all of a sudden, "Wes is not being able to harms masters wes is bound tos, and cannot be doing anything unless told tos."

"But your free now Dobby! You can do anything, I saw what you did to Malfoy earlier."

"Yes." Dobby muttered. "Buts mys magics be going less and less nows thats I's is frees."

"What do you mean?"

"When wes is nots bound to master wes is loosing our magic, and soon wes be dead."

Harry gasped. "So, you have to be bound to someone to be alive?"

Dobby nodded sadly

"How long can you live without being bound?"

Dobby shrugged. "Dobby not sures. With hows much magics I is having maybe a year. I is being trying to teach yous all I knows in that time. But its takes some elves long long time to learns."

Harry looked at Dobby with sadness in his eyes. "Isn't there someone who you can bind to that would treat you good?"

Dobby shook his head sadly. "Wizards not likes us when wes is been freed. Wes being shamed we is."

Harry Considered Dobby for a full minute before coming to a decision. "Why dont you become my elf Dobby? I don't care that your free." Harry Grinned at the elf as Dobby looked up at him with hope shining in his eyes.

"You would bes Dobby's master Harry Potter Sirs?"

Harry blushed again. "As long as you stop calling me Harry potter sir." he chuckled lightly.

Dobby rushed at Harry and enveloped him in a hug. "Dobby can dos this!"

"Great, so what do I need to do?"

Dobby put his hand out. "Yous is having to mark me as yous elf."

Harry looked at Dobby unsure."How do I do that?"

"Yous is having to cuts my hand and say spell to do so. Spell is _Elvo Supermio Enlevio."_

"Right..is there any wand movements I need to know?"

Dobby shook his head. "No sirs, just put wand tip to my cuts sirs."

Harry nodded, then thought of a problem. "Err I don't know any spells to do a cut or anything, and I don't have a knife."

Dobby reached his other hand out and slashed at his hand with his nails creating a large gash. Then he put had hand out again. And the way he was looking so happy to be slashing his own hand open and enslaving himself to him made him look kind of crazy.

Harry steeled himself and put his wand tip to Dobby's cut. "_Elvo Supermio Enlevio!" _As soon as he finished a bright flash of light filled the room for a second before dissipating.

Dobby launched himself at Harry Sobbing. "Master Harry yous is the bestest strongest kindest wizard evers!"

"Hey I thought I said no more of that? Just Harry!" Harry blushed again

"Master Harry only said hes cannot calls you Harry Potter Sirs! Hes is not! Dobby did bad already, me bad house elf!" He launched himself at the nearest wall. But before he could make it he was grabbed around the middle.

"Dobby you are never aloud to punish yourself while your my elf! Understand?"

Dobby nodded with tears in his eyes. "Yes sirs."

Harry sighed and sat on the floor again. "Right back to teaching me to ...look inside myself.."

Dobby sat in front of him again. "Yous is having to close yous eyes and look into yous for yous magic...should not bes hards for yous...yous magic REALLY big sirs."

"Err right, how do you know if my magic is that strong Dobby?"

"When yous be binding mes I saws is..." he trailed off in awe."Yous is being really powerful sirs yous is like twenty of Malfoys you is!"

"Err..I dont think so Dobby. I have trouble with some spells."

"Thats is being because you not using staff sirs. Yous magic is trying to force to much into yous wand and making problems sirs."

"Staff? I thought all wizards use wands?"

"No sirs, longs time agoes they be using staffs to make the spells sirs. Buts wizards be getting not as strong, so theys is having to be using wands instead sirs."

"Oh...What about the magic you will teach me? Even Malfoy looked scared. It was brilliant!"

Dobby gave a small smile. "Its be the first magic. Takes long times to learns it, buts it is being the true form of magic."

Harry considered this for a second before grinning at Dobby. "Wicked!...How long does it normally take to master this magic Dobby?"

Dobby gave a shrug. "I's is not knowing. Wes is only learning until wes is knowing how to care for masters, then wes is going."

"So...how long does it take to get to where you are?"

Dobby puffed up with pride. "Dobby learns fasters than others he does. Only took Dobby eight cycles it dids, others be taking twice as long evens!"

A look of confusion settled on Harry's face. "Eight Cycles? Is that like...a month?"

Dobby shook his head. "Its being years is it Harry sirs."

Harry looked at Dobby incredulously. "WHAT?" Its gonna take me EIGHT YEARS! B...but I don't have that long!"

Dobby looked at Harry curiously. "But times haves no times here sirs."

Harry stopped his tirade. "err...right, I forgot." he said sheepishly.

"Its not beings a problems sirs. You wants to starts again?"

Harry gave a nod and sat down again. He closed his eyes and tried to look into himself...whatever that meant. After nearly 30 minutes of sitting there trying to look for something in himself he felt it...it was almost like water. He could tell that he was just at the edge of whatever it was, so he went through the 'water' and continued on. After a interminable amount of time he came across a swirling mass of...something, and he had to say Dobby was correct...it was indeed HUGE, it was like looking at a sun, but it wasn't blinding, it was almost like phoenix song, very calming and inviting. He reached out to touch it and felt an immense power start to rage through his body as the mass slowly siphoned into his hand, and slowly started to cycle through his whole body. After what felt like forever the mass was no longer there, but instead the energy was coercing through him, but he could also feel that where the mass was, it was slowly charging back to try and rebuild into the mass again.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Dobby in a corner shielding his face as a wind whipped against him pushing him back. And Harry noticed what appeared to be water that was glowing with magical energy was pouring off him in waves, crashing to the ground. The stones under the magical aura where starting to crack under the strain of the intense magic, and he gasped in surprise. As soon as Harry lost his concentration the wind and energy stopped and seeped back into him as though he where funneling it into himself at an incredible rate.

"Wow." Was all he could muster himself to say before he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

><p><p>

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry groaned as he came back to consciousness. His back was sore and he felt like he had slept on a concrete bed, although after gathering his bearings he realized he indeed had slept...or fallen unconscious... on the hard concrete ground. He looked over to Dobby, who was seated on the ground in the same corner he had last seen him in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Yous is seeing yous magic! Now yous just having to be able to be making its dos things!" Dobby exclaimed excitedly.

As Harry sat up he stretched for a second before focusing on Dobby again. "Right, so what do I do now?"

"Tos be making yous magic dos what yous is wanting it tos, yous needing to reach into yous self and be bringing only small parts of yous magic and focus its to what yous is wanting sirs." Dobby snapped his finger and a large book appeared on the ground in front of him, then he reached his hand out, finger pointing at the book.

"Yous is reaching into yous self, and be bringing magic into yous hand, then yous be making it does what yous is wanting before letting it outs." An instant later the book started to levitate above the ground.

Harry had a contemplative look on his face as he watched. "Right, ok so I focus my magic into levitating the book...then...push it out of my hand?"

"Yes sirs, that is what yous is be doing."

Harry nodded then looked into himself like he had before. Now that he knew where he needed to look it was much faster, but it still took him at least a minute to find the glowing mass that was his magic. He reached out with his hand and touched it and as soon as he felt a small amount siphon into his hand he pulled his hand back and opened his eyes looking at the book. He brought his hand up to focus his magic...and instantly the magic in his hand dissipated back into his core.

"Damn" he muttered."I lost it as soon as I was getting ready to focus it."

"Its being ok. Yous is doing even better than Dobby did sirs! It took Dobby two days before hes is being able to find magic it dids!"

Harry looked at Dobby with wide eyes. "Really?"

Dobby nodded his head fervently. "Yes Harry."

Harry gave a small smile at the elf. He was finally calling him by his name. "Err, how long have we been here Dobby?"

Dobby scrunched his face up in concentration. "Its is being twelve hours sirs."

"Tw...Twelve hours!" Harry exclaimed. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Only a few minutes Harry."

Harry now had a look of confusion. "But...if I was only unconscious for a few minutes..how where we where for so long?"

"Yous is taking nearly eight hours finding yous magic at first sirs."

"It..it didn't feel like it took that long. I thought it was only like...maybe an hour."

"When yous is first finding yous magic, and first focusing yous magic to do whats yous is needing, its be taking longer than what yous is feeling because yous is having to move slow through yous magic until yous becoming used to its."

"Move slow through my magic? OH! I get it, like when your moving through water, you're slower...But how does that effect the time outside?"

Dobby gave a shrug. "Its is being magic it is."

Harry gave a small chuckle. "Yea, I guess so...hey I just realized..you said its been twelve hours? I'm not hungry at all...and I don't have to use the restroom either." he said the last part rather awkwardly.

"No Harry, time is not being moving heres. So yous body not being using anything. Magic is being the only thing that works heres."

"So...Nothing works here but magic? Then how are we still alive and moving?"

"Wes is being magical beings, so wes magic makes us works it does."

"So, if a muggle where to come here...they would die?"

"Oh no sirs, not dies, they would just not work!"

Harry scrunched his face into concentration. Not work? What the hell did that mean? Wouldn't not work be the same as dead? "I don't understand Dobby. If they don't work, isn't that the same as dead?"

Dobby shook his head,. "No, theys just not being able to do anything until yous is bringing them back to the real."

"So..they would be like a mannequin?"

Dobby now gave Harry a confused look. "What is being a mannequin?"

"Err its a muggle thing that is used to show cloths and stuff to shoppers.."Dobby's confused look was still present. "Never-mind, it doesn't matter. I think I know what you mean now."

Dobby gave Harry a weird look before nodding his head. "Yous is ready to try again sirs?"

Harry gave a nod and closed his eyes again. It only took him..well what felt to him about 30 seconds before he was at his magical core. He reached out and as soon as he made contact he felt the flow of energy in his hand. Instantly he pulled back and opened his eyes, focusing on the magic in his hand, not letting it dissipate this time, and tried to shape the magic into what he needed...Levitation. When he thought he had it he raised his hand at the book and shoved the magic down his hand. But as soon as he felt it leave his hand he lost his concentration of the magic and it faded into nothing.

"Shit!" he cursed

"Yous is doing much better Harry! Yous is most likely getting its on yous next try yous is." Dobby praised him.

Again Harry closed his eyes and gasped when he was instantly at his core. He opened his eyes and looked at Dobby with a smile on his face. "I was at my magic as soon as I close my eyes that time!"

"I knews yous be able to dos it fast! Maybe yous be trying to get yous magic with yous eyes open." Dobby exclaimed excitedly.

Harry let a large grin spread across his face as he nodded his head. Then keeping his eyes open he tried to focus on his magical core, he could feel it inside him, and knew exactly where it was. But it was much harder when he couldn't visualize himself in his mind looking into his core and reaching out to it.

After nearly an hour he gave a growl. "Its not working." He exclaimed.

"Yous will be getting it soons yous is. Yous is doings really goods you is!"

Harry sighed and tried to calm himself down. After another few minutes of calming himself he again tried to reach for his magic. And again he stood there for nearly an hour and was getting more and more upset as time went by. Just when he was getting ready to take a small break he felt himself connect with his core. And almost instantly his entire core swept into his system and he watched horrified as Dobby was thrown back against the wall as intense raging winds swept around him like a tornado and the same magical waves started crashing down against the concrete he stood on, but it was much more than the first time. The waves on magical energy where smashing anything they touched like a jackhammer. Then he felt himself start to rise into the air as his magical energy swirled around him at an even faster rate.

In fear of what may happen Harry closed his eyes and tried to push all the energy back into his core. And surprisingly fast he felt things die down around him. When he opened his eyes he looked arround in Horror. The walls where torn apart, stone debris littering the floor, and the floor itself was glowing light blue, as if his magic had seeped into the ground itself. He looked to Dobby and found him looking at Harry with awe.

"Err..oops?" Harry muttered

Dobby laughed loudly as he ran at Harry and started jumping around all over the place. "Harry sir is sos amazings he is, hes magic so powerful hes evens being able to break others walls!" he exclaimed in glee.

Harry looked at Dobby like he was crazy. "Dobby! This isn't good! I almost tore this entire place apart!...wait a second..what happened to the real world if things like this happen here?" All the blood drained from Harry's face. "Oh god! I ruined the corridor! I'm gonna be expelled!"

Dobby continued laughing in glee. "No Harry. When wes is being going back to normals its be going away to past."

Harry calmed down somewhat. "So...this wont be like this when we go back?" he asked hesitantly.

Dobby shook his head furiously. "No Harry!"

Harry let out a breath and collapsed onto the floor. "Thank Merlin." he again looked around at the damage. And couldn't help the feeling of pride he felt...it may have been horrible to cause all this...but...man did it feel awesome having all that power flowing through him.

As he sat there contemplating everything that he had recently learned from Dobby, and seen his own magic do, he realized that he really was powerful. And the next time Voldemort..or anyone who was evil like him tried to kill him, they would find just what he could do. He knew he was being fairly arrogant, but after what he had just done he couldn't help himself. And he knew he didn't have nearly as much experience as Voldemort or even any of his followers. But he had as long as he needed here to practice, and become better.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you everyone for your reviews.

For those of you wondering, yes Ginny will be in the story much more starting chapter 4. Daphne will not be coming into the story for a while. Most likely around chapter 8 or 9. and there will be no marriage contracts or saving her from death or rape or anything like that. I don't want to spoil it tho, so I wont go into how I will be doing it.

I am always up for changing things in the story. Just post it in the reviews and I will think about it.

For those of you wanting longer chapters. At the moment I am trying to do about 1200 words a day, and I was posting them when I was done. If you would rather I post one time a weak and have larger chapter I can do so. Please leave your feedback.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. And now – on with the story.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Harry sighed as he sat in the Gryffindor common room. It had been two years since entering and he felt like he had barely accomplished much at all. Oh he was able to call up his magic at will now, like Dobby. But he was only able to cast three spells without a problem: the levitation spell, a disarming spell, and a light spell. And its not for lack or trying, he had quite literally spent the entire time here working as hard as he could. But other than those few things he had accomplished, the only other thing he noticed was his magical core was slightly larger. And even then..only marginally. But that wasn't the worst part., oh no. the worst was that he felt more lonely than ever before. Granted Dobby was great, but not having another human to talk too...well...sucked. And he was just now realizing that maybe house elves talk the way they do because they are in this isolation for so long.

Dobby had said that it took him eight years to learn what he knows, and according to him that was _faster _than most elves. And the real thing that bothered him, was that Dobby had told him recently that normally a house elf arrives here by themselves when first bonded to learn what they know...alone. He couldn't imagine being here for 8 years or more by himself...it was no wonder house elves where so crazy.

Although, Harry thought with a small smile, Dobby's speech had been much better in the two years that he had been speaking to him.

"Dobby?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Harry?"

"I was thinking...maybe we should go back for a while...maybe come back here after the summer...I really miss my friends." Harry whispered

"If you want to, Harry. We can dos that." Dobby said with a small hesitation.

"Whats wrong Dobby?"

"Well. I not tell you before...I forgot I did. But when you go back to normal, yous will be experiencing pain from your changes."

Harry grimaced. "What...what kind of pain?"

"Well, when yous come to the other, if yous are being changing your magical core, and adding information to your brain, when yous come out it is being all jammed into yous real fast. Time is not happening here, so it all waits for time to being starting again. Then it is being crashed into you real fast it does." Dobby rubbed his head slightly. "Hurts lots it does sir."

"Of coerce it does." Harry muttered darkly.

Dobby gave a toothy grin as he approached Harry. "You is ready to go Harry?"

"Yup...when ever your ready."

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and with a loud CRACK they where back in the normal world...and Harry doubled over clutching his head as pain shot through him. It didn't last long but the pain was the worst pain he had ever felt. As he regained his bearing he realized they where not in the corridor that they left real world in, but in the common room that he was in from the other world.

With a surprised expression Harry looked around the common room. It was empty. "You...you can move doing that!"

Dobby gave a slight nod. "Yes, that is how house elves go places. He pop into the other and go to place he need to go, then come back."

Harry looked at Dobby horrified. "You have to walk all the way to where your going? But..what if there are locked doors..or a large amount of water that you cant swim across or something?

"Magical wards and locks and whatnot do not work in other, like the portrait to the fat lady to common room, everything be open. And wards at Hogwarts not be working there either."

"So...if a death eater where to find out how to go to the other...they would be to come here?"

Dobby gave a sad sigh. "Yes." then he gave a slight grin. "But wizards not knowing how to get there for long long time. I think house elf or Goblin would have to tells them."

Harry gave Dobby a long stare."How do you get there?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe after all this time he still hadn't asked Dobby.

"You fill both yous hands wi-" But Dobby was interrupted as the portrait swung open and students started streaming into the common room, and before Harry knew it he heard a loud CRACK and Dobby was gone.

Harry shook his head with a small smile as he started heading into the second year dorms. As soon as he entered he looked to his bed to see everything he owned already neatly packed away into his trunk except a set of cloths he set out for tomorrow

He walked to his side of the room and pulled out his potions book before heading back to the common room. When he entered the only familiar faces he saw where Fred and George, so he walked in their direction. "Planing for your last prank of the year?" he asked them.

"Why I have no idea-" Fred..or George said

"What your talking about" the other

"Yes, how rude of you to suggest"

"That we would do such a thing"

"In this institute of higher learning"

Harry gave them both a hard stare. "You two don't fool me...besides I'm not here to rat you out..I want in." he finished with a large grin.

The twins looked at each other briefly before looking back to Harry. "We really didn't have anything planned.,,"

Harry raised his eyebrow and gave them a cold stare. "If you think I am going to believe that your-"

"No we're serious Harry!..but now that you mention it...a end of term prank does sound dreadfully appropriate."

"Indeed brother mine." the other finished.

They twins huddled together and looked at Harry." Well..come on little Harrykins. We had best get started..not much time left after all."

Harry suddenly got a brilliant idea."Hold on a second I need to get something, I will be back in just about...30 seconds or so." With a maddening grin he tore up the stairs to him dorm and as soon as he was through the door he slammed it shut and looked to make sure it was empty. Which it was. "Dobby!" He whispered excitedly."

Instantly there was a CRACK and Dobby was in front of him. "You need Dobby?"

"Yes, take me to the other, quick."

Dobby reached out and with another CRACK they where..well still here..but not.

Harry's grin was nearly splitting his skull by this point. "Show me how to enter and leave here." he exclaimed.

Dobby gave Harry a small smile as he clapped his hands together. "Oh Dobby loves teaching the great Harry Potter!"

Harry gave a small chuckled as he focused solely on Dobby.

"You is bringing you magic to both hands and concentrate it to stepping into time. Then you shove magic through your entire body and let it out."

Harry nodded. "Can I try that when we are already here?"

"Yes, you will be going to normal if you doing it here, and come here if you is doing it normal."

Harry brought his magic to his hands and concentrated, trying to tell his magic what he wanted it to do. And almost instantly it changed to his will."Wow. That went pretty fast." Harry was quite confused. It was willing his magic to what he wanted that was the hardest for him, he was surprised it went so fast.

Dobby gave a huge smile. "Of course sir. It is easiest thing to do, if we is not being able to come here to train. We would not be able to work for masters."

Harry thought that sounded fairly logical. And a second later he pushed his magic into his body and then pushed it out. And he heard a CRACK. Not even a second later another loud CRACK sounded as Dobby was in front of him bouncing on his feet.

"Yous did it!"

Harry couldn't help the large smile from his face. "YES!" he exclaimed. "But, why didn't you come with me Dobby?"

"Yous was not touching Dobby. Yous has to be in contact to go you does."

"Right! I should have thought of that." Harry let out a laugh as he turned to the door again. "Thanks Dobby I will call you if I need to again!" and a second later a CRACK was heard as Harry brought himself to the other and dashed down the stairs to the twins. He saw them sitting there with their heads together. No doubt planning. And his grin widened as he got right next to them and with a loud CRACK he was back.

Both the twins jumped nearly a foot in the air, and one of them actually fell backwards over a chair and ended up on the floor. And Harry couldn't stop the laughter as he burst forth. He actually fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"BLOODY HELL!" the twin standing shouted.

"What in the name of Merlin just happened!" the one on the floor demanded as he righted himself.

"How did you apparate here!" they both demanded at the same time.

"Oh it wasn't me." Harry grinned.

"What do you mean it wasn't you! We saw you! You apparated right in front of us!"

"Fraid not." Harry said. "It was Ginny. She is so powerful she can go through the Hogwarts wards. She even has enough power to Apparate people by themselves."

Both twins where looking at Harry Gobsmacked. "Your kidding" they whispered at the same time. Horror on their faces.

Deciding to mess with them some more Harry again brought himself to the other and ran out of the portrait hole. He searched the castle for nearly 2 hours before he found Ginny sitting alone in an unused classroom. And his heart constricted as he saw tear tracks down her face.

Not wanted to scare her he left the classroom and went a little ways away before returning to the normal world. Then he ran to the classroom and lightly knocked on the door. He heard some sniffles in the room but no answer. So he slowly opened the door calling softly. "Its me..Harry." as he came in.

He saw her at the same place, her legs curled into her tummy and holding herself tightly.

"Sorry." she whispered brokenly.

Harry slowly approached her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Voldemort is a sick twisted evil git! I still cant believe you held him off as long as you did...I wouldn't have lasted half as long as you did."

He sat down next to her." How..how would you like to play a prank on your brothers.."

Ginny gave a small watery laugh as she wiped her eyes. "Wi...umm...what kind of prank?" she whispered.

"Do you trust me? Its just that its been a bit already, and the faster we do this the better."

Ginny looked up at Harry with the most serious face he had ever seen. "Yes, I trust you more than anyone." she whispered before looking back down at her hands.

Harry couldn't explain the feeling in him at her exclamation. Her words left him with feeling he had never felt before, and he felt like he could do anything, like he was invincible!

"Thank you." he whispered back to her before slowly reaching out to put his hand on top of hers. He felt her tense a little but she didn't say anything. Then Harry brought them to the other.

Ginny let out a gasp of surprise when the CRACK sounded and jumped to her feet. "What was that!"

"Its okay!" Harry exclaimed. "Dobby taught me how to come here. Its how elves get around so fast. They don't use apparation like we do. This is also where they first learn to use their magic so they can work for a family. its the same as the normal world...well kind of, time is just stopped here."

Ginny was looking around with an anxious expression, mixed with a little fear on her face. "It...Its not...Dark...magic?"

"No..its perfectly ok. I promise."

He saw her swallow as she was looking around them, now more curious than anxious, the fear totally gone. And the knowledge that she trusted his word on it that easily said something about just how much she trusted him.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Harry got a small grin as he started to explain. "Well, as you can imagine this would look very much like Apparating when you leave or appear. And I was messing with your brothers with it...Fred and George that is...and I told them that it wasn't me doing the magic, I said it was you..that you where really powerful..I thought it would be able to keep them in check over the summer...thinking you could Apparate people to anywhere you wanted whenever you wanted." he finished with a great smile.

When Ginny turned back to face him she let a small grin escape. "So..they think I can Apparate people around whenever I want?"

Harry's slight grin turned into a full smile as he saw her, and he felt his stomach do a small flip as her grin also turned into a real smile. Probable the first he had seen on her all year. And he realized for the first time just how pretty she was. Even with tears marking her face she still looked more beautiful than ever. And the way her chocolate eyes sparked at him...he ducked his head down as a furious blush started.

"Err..yea.." Harry replied to her question.

Ginny let out a small giggle. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

Harry managed to control his blush and looked back to her, and saw that she now had her head down and was blushing as well. And for the first time since he knew of her crush on him. He felt happy about it. Giddy even...she _liked _him! "Right" Harry said shaking his head. "Well, I will have to teach you how to come here so you can actually 'apparate' around like they think." he said

Ginny let out a gasp. "You...your really going to teach me how?"

"Of course." Harry said, waving his hand as if it was nothing. "we both survived the chamber...we deserve to have a little fun." he whispered." And at the start of next year..I reckon you can start training with me...if you want to that is..."

Without warning she launched herself at him and enveloped him in a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley. Quite the feat for such a small girl in his opinion. And again his blush returned full force..and not wanting her to see him blushing he did the only thing he could think of..buried his head in her hair...and then he realized something else about her...she even _smelled_ good. And he couldn't help it as he took in a large breath of air, savoring her scent. Then before he knew it she had backed away and was looking at the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Harry swallowed and attempted to work his mouth..but it seemed he had lost his speech."Sock" he mumbled. And instantly he berated himself..._sock?_..what the hell was wrong with him! She was going to think he was stupid."Err..umm...its ok." Oh my god! He though. What the hell was wrong with me!

She let out another small giggle. And his blushed deepend. Oh Merlin, she was laughing at him now! Then before he realized it she was again hugging him.

"Thank you...for...saving me..and..well...everything..." She squeezed him one last time in the hug then backed away.

After nearly five minutes of silence Harry finally found his voice again. "I'll always be here for you Ginny...if you ever need me..for anything...well..I'm here." He brought himself back to full control and let a small laugh escape. "Right, now lets teach you how to do this shall we?"

Reigning in her own blush she nodded and waited for his instruction.

After about 15 hours Harry realized what Dobby had gone through...sitting there waiting doing nothing...for hours...was quite boring. So he started working on his own magic, trying to master a locking spell...not that he would know if it worked...as locks didn't work here..but it would be nice to master the casting of the spell so he could try it out.

After about 20 more hours Harry finished working and looked to Ginny to see if she was done. But she was still sitting there. Looking as though in deep concentration. Harry didn't mind so much tho...it gave him time to stare..err look at her...as he continued to admire her he couldn't help but feel at peace..just looking at her face, scrunched up in concentration..she just looked so cute like that. Then suddenly her eyes opened and he felt himself flush. Damn she caught him staring!

"How." Harry gave a slight cough to his unused vocal cords. "How are you doing?"

"I did it!" she said brightly

Harry gave her a confused look. "But..I didn't see your magic...are you sure you did it right?" he asked hesitatingly, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

She just gave a slight nod. "I think so...I found my core..it wasn't as big as what you said to look for...maybe as big as a house or so..and I didn't take all of it in me..did I need to?" she asked.

Harry thought about it..technically she only needed enough to fill her hands, so he didn't think it would be a problem. "Yea..I think it will work." Then Harry remembered the pain that came with training here and grimaced. "Ginny..I'm so sorry! I forgot that when you leave there is a pain that happens as everything that you learn here is pushed into your body as time starts again. I..sorry..dammit, how could I have forgotten that-"

"Its ok Harry. I'm sure it will be worth it. I trust you, I know you wouldn't want me to be hurt..you saved my life."

Harry gave a resigned nod "Why don't you try and bring the magic to your hands like I told you. Then will it to be a shape so it can step you out of here." He watched as she did as instructed, and could feel her magic as she was working with it..he wasn't sure if that was normal or not. He would have to ask Dobby. "Ok, now push the magic in your hands into your entire body...Yes like that. Now shove it out, not at a specific point. Just everywhere." And a second later there was a loud CRACK and she was gone.

Harry grinned as he brought himself back to the normal world. And grabbed Ginny in a quick hug before backing away. "You did it!" he exclaimed. "Now go back. But take me as well. You just need to be in contact with me to-" he was surprised as she grabbed him in a hug and he heard a loud CRACK

Harry grinned down at her as she looked up at him with a large smile. And he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, her eyes where drawing him in and he realized he was leaning down to her. And his eyes glanced at her lips. Which where now parted as she let out a small gasp. Harry looked back to her eyes as his heart beat faster than ever before. "I...we...should finish the prank." he mumbled as he backed up from her. And he couldn't help feel as if he was the worst person in the world at the hurt look in her eyes.

"Yea...the prank." she mumbled glancing down at her shoes.

Harry felt like an ass for hurting her...but...well...they where still so young...and he didn't know what to do. What if she didn't like him any more if he had..'he gulped' kissed her. Her entire family would hate him then! Or what if he messed up and did it wrong! No it would be better for them both if he didn't do something like...that...but it still cut him deep to know that HE had hurt her.

"So..umm...lets head back to the common room then.." Harry muttered.

Ginny gave a slight nod and followed him as he walked out of the room and headed for the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower. Half way there Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. She tensed for just a second before she relaxed and tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw a look of hurt pass through her before she looked down at the ground as she walked. And Harry couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and pulled her to him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! It...its not because I don't want to..I..I really do...y...your really pretty and stuff..." God he felt like a total idiot! But he had to make her understand it wasn't because he didn't like her, or because she wasn't good enough or anything like that. "I...Its just that we don't really know each other really well...and what if you decide you don't like me when you get to know me and stuff...I just..." Harry hugged her tighter as he felt tears fall down his face. "I...I'm horrible at this stuff.." He pulled back some so he could see her face. And he felt his heart constrict at the tears in her eyes...but he didnt see the hurt anymore..that was always good...right?

"Its stupid." she whispered as she swiped tears from her face.

"No its not! I'm...I just...Can't we just be friends for a bit? I really like you." here his blushed deepened to a new level. But he still held her gaze. "Can we just wait to see if we...you know..."

Ginny gave another sob as she hugged Harry to her again. And Harry was worried he said something bad until she whispered into his chest. "Yes."

Harry let out a breath and smiled. Then led them to a wall and sat down while they both stopped their tears and regained control of their emotions. After about 20 minutes they where both ready to continue on their way to the tower. Harry got up and brushed his pants off before reaching for Ginny's hand and pulling her up, and keeping her hand in his they continued up to the Gryffindor dormitory.

When they where in front of Fred and George who where in the same secluded corner by themselves, Harry and Ginny both broke into grins.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked her.

"I got it! Just come back a second after me and play along ok?"

Harry gave a mock solute. "Yes ma'am."

Getting her best 'poker face' on, she looked at Harry one more time before a loud CRACK sounded. And as soon as that happened Harry brought himself back as well with another CRACK.

Again both Fred and George jumped into the air. But this time they where staring at Ginny with fear. And Harry wondered what would make the twins fear their sister so much..he remembered Ron saying that she always talked a lot and stuff...but he didn't really know a lot about her.

"Fred, George..Bow before me." Ginny demanded.

Harry nearly burst into laughter as he looked at Ginny with a new found light.

Both twins looked at her warily before looking at each other and giving slight nods.

"And why would-"

"we do that"

"Ikkle Gin-Gin" They finished together.

Ginny turned to Harry and he saw a flash of mirth in her eyes. "Harry...Bow"

Harry wasnt sure how he kept a straight face, but he instantly dropped to the ground and placed his hands if front of him as if praying. "Please..have mercy"

Ginny looked to the twins again and they where now looking between Harry and Ginny in fear.

"What...what did you do to him?" one of the twins asked.

"I put him at the bottom the the black lake of course. Harry knows who his mistress is now...don't you Harry."

"Yes Mistress." Harry had to keep his head down for fear of anyone seeing his face..he was kind of worried his voice may have given him away actually.

"You didn't!" both twins exclaimed.

"And he knows that if he ever even says something against me I will leave him there next time. Don't you Harry."

Harry Just nodded his head rapidly to afraid to speak.

Ginny again turned to the twins. "I was thinking a desert for yo-"

Instantly they both dropped to the ground, and Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. They both turned to him in confusion. Then when Ginny started laughing as well they both stood up.

"I do believe"

"We have been prank-ed."

The twins looked at Harry and Ginny who where both rolling around on the floor in laughter. "Prank war!" Both twins shouted in unison before leaving through the portrait hole.

After nearly five minutes of laughing both Harry and Ginny had settled into a comfy couch near the fire.

Harry reached out to grab Ginny's hand and laced their fingers together. "That was great. I didn't know you had such a mean streak in you."

Blushing, Ginny gave a small giggle. "I probably do half the pranks the twins get in trouble for."

Harry let out a laugh. "Well, we'll just have to up our pranks then. See if we can get them in even more trouble. After all who would think that little Ginny and Harry Potter would do such a thing."

After about an hour of planning pranks Ginny let out a yawn.

"I should go up. I still need to pack some stuff."

Harry gave her hand a small squeeze and stood from the couch, pulling Ginny with him. Then he pulled her into another hug. "Night Ginny." He whispered into her ear.

"Night Harry"

As Harry watched her walk up the girls stairs he couldn't help the small smile that was plastered on his face. Giving a small sigh Harry walked up to his own dormitory and fell onto his bed fully clothed. And before he realized it he had fallen asleep. Dreams of pranking and a girl with fiery red hair filling his night.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you all for you're reviews.

By the way, I do not have a beta at the moment. I am just going over my work one or two times before posting, and fixing things as I see them. sorry for any errors. I will get to them as soon as I can.

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Harry awoke the next day to a loud voice coming from a short distance away. "I cant believe you didn't wake him up earlier Ronald! Breakfast is nearly over and he still needs to finish packing I'm sure!"

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed. "My packing is done Hermione, I just need to grab a bite to eat and I will be ready to go." Harry threw his covers back and swung his legs out of the bed before standing and stretching his muscles.

"If your already packed then what are these." she said grabbing the clothes he had set out the night before.

Harry reached out and took them from her. "The clothes I'm wearing today! Did you expect me to walk around naked?" his said sarcastically.

Hermione blushed a deep red before apologizing and turning back to head out the door. "I'll be waiting for you." she muttered before leaving the room.

Harry gave a slight chuckle. "I'm just going to take a fast shower then I will meet you down in the common room." he said as he headed to the boys bathroom.

"Hurry up. I'm starving." Ron exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'when wasn't he _starving_' he thought.

About 10 minutes later Harry was dressed and heading down the stairs. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting at a table reading. In Hermione's case it was a large tomb on ancient runes, and Ron was reading Quiditch Quarterly.

"Hey guys. Wheres Ginny?" Harry asked as he sat in a chair next to Ron.

"Who cares." Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry shot Ron a dark look. "I do!" he said with a glare.

Ron looked at him with confusion on his face. "Why would you care where she is? Probably with her friends."

Hermione gave Harry a contemplative look. "I'm sure she's fine Harry, she went down to breakfast a while ago. Which you should do if you want to eat." as she finished talking, she put her book in her bag and stood heading for the portrait hole. "You coming?"

Ron jumped from his seat and ran to catch up to her. "Finally, I'm so hungry I could eat a-."

"Spider?" Harry finished for him. "Lots of big ones with lots of meet in the forbidden forest." Harry added with a grin at his friend.

Ron shivered violently before giving Harry a glare. "Not funny." he said as he climbed out of the portrait hole ahead of Harry.

"Sorry Ron, breakfast is over. You took to long, gonna have to settle for that spider." Ginny said as she strolled up to them from the other end of the hallway. Holding a small pile of toast in one hand and some pumpkin juice in the other.

Ron looked at the stack of toast and reached for it. "Better than nothing." he said.

Ginny darted past Ron and headed for Harry. "It's not for you Ron." she said handing the toast to him. "I can hold your drink while you work on that." she gave him a smile.

"What about me! I'm hungry too!" Ron pouted.

"You, didn't slay a basilisk to save my life." Ginny stated simply.

"I was still there." he said grouchily.

"And I am thankful that you were." gave him a quick one armed hug.

"You being thankful isn't going to fill my stomach." he grumbled.

"You cant be serious! We already had breakfast Ronald! Did you forget already? Remember, right before we went to wake Harry up?" Hermione let out a small growl before turning around and heading back into the dormitory. "I'm getting my stuff. I will meet you in the entrance hall, the carriages leave in an hour."

Ron looked at Harry bewildered. "Why would she need to get her things now? We have a whole hour before we leave."

"That's how Hermione works, needs to be ready in case they leave a half an hour earlier than they have for the past thousand years." Harry said sarcastically. "Anyway I need to have a chat with Professor McGonagall before we leave."

"Why you need to talk to her?" Ron asked.

"Just a few questions I have. It shouldn't take to long." Harry said as he started heading down the the stairs.

After a second Ginny caught up to him and motioned to the cup still in her hand. "Your drink."

"Oh right. I can take that, you don't have to walk with me, I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Not really." she responded. "All my things are packed now, so I don't have anything else to do." she gave him a smile.

He returned her smile as they continued walking. "I was thinking...if you wanted to...maybe we could figure out a way to meet up this summer...you don't have to...but..."

"Of course I want to. There is so much we can learn while we're there! Can you practice magic with wands in there? Oh can you imagine-"

"Ssshhh!" he pointed to the paintings they where passing. "Never know who talks to those things...don't want the wrong people hearing about it."

Ginny flushed red. "Sorry"

Harry bumped her with his elbow as they walked. "Hey don't worry about it, I was excited to." he told her with a grin.

"So...do you think we can? You know...practice." she whispered.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure..we will have to find out I guess hmm?" he again bumped her with his elbow.

Ginny gave a small squeal and clapped her hands together. "Oh I cant wait!"

Harry laughed as they came to the Transfiguration room and he knocked on the door. About 30 seconds later the door was opened and Professor McGonagall gave them a sharp look. "Can I help you Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the subjects that I was going to be taking in third year?" Harry answered.

McGonagall gave a brief nod before turning around and going to her desk. She motioned for them to sit in two chairs she conjured."What exactly would you like to talk about Mr. Potter?"

Harry sat in one of the chairs as Ginny sat in the other. "I was wondering if it was to late to change the subjects I will be taking? You see, I have been thinking about things...and I would rather drop divination and take ancient runes instead."

McGonagall gave Harry a long stare, which was starting to make him a little uncomfortable. But after a while she gave a slight nod of her head. "I think we can arrange that Mr. Potter. Is that all?"

Harry beamed. "Yes Ma'am. Thank you."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter. Have a good summer. And to you as well Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Professor." both Harry and Ginny said together, before giving McGonagall a small wave as they left the room. As soon as they where out Harry started heading for the entrance hall.

Ginny stopped following him after a second. "Don't we need to get our things before we head down?"

"No, the house elves will bring everything to the train for us." Harry stopped and waited for Ginny as she caught up with him quickly.

"So..I think we should activate operation Diarrhea." Ginny said with a perfectly straight face.

Harry couldn't help the smirk that came. "Oh..do you now?"

"Mm hmm." she hummed.

Harry gave a loud laugh as he agreed with her. "Alright." He grabbed her hand and stepped into the other. And grinning like they had just won the lottery they ran to the Hospital Wing. When they saw it was empty they stepped back to the normal and quickly took a Laxative Potion. Then stepped back to the other. And cackling like mad they darted to an unused classroom. Then stepped back out.

"Dobby" Harry Called.

With a loud CRACK Dobby appeared. "Yes Harry?"

"Dobby can you get into the Hogwarts kitchen?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded his head. "Yes."

"Great! Dobby, can you take this potion and put it into some butterbears, then have one of the Hogwart house elves pass the drinks out to the Slytherins. Have them say the drinks are from Malfoy Sr."

Dobby gave a very serious nod before poping away with the said items.

Harry and Ginny left the room amidst much laughter and giggling. And when they reached the entrance hall it was still fairly empty. As there was still about twenty minutes before the carriages left. The only people they saw where Hermione, two Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin. They where a little bummed about the Slytherin, as now he wouldn't get caught in the prank..but oh well.

"Well, at least you two are smart enough to come down at a decent time! Honestly, there is only twenty minutes left until we have to leave." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry gave a shrug. "Its not like their going to be left here over the summer. I'm sure Dumbledore or someone makes sure everyone is on the train before it leaves."

"Like it did at the beginning of the year when you ended up flying a car here?" Hermione said Haughtily.

Harry opened his mouth to respond then closed it. He couldn't really argue with that logic. "Good point."

"Anyway." Ginny interrupted. "What are you doing this summer Hermione?"

"Nothing much, we're not going anywhere this summer. But its fine. I have loads to catch up on from being petrified."

As soon as Hermione finished talking Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears and she looked to the ground in shame. "I'm really sorry Hermione...I.."

Hermione was getting ready to lean in to give her a hug and tell her it wasn't her fault, but was surprised to find that Harry had beaten her to it. And she couldn't help it as she just stared at Harry like she had never seen him before. After about 6 minutes of hugging and Harry rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear they pulled away from each other and Harry stared at Hermione with a cold look, which made her take a step back. Harry had never looked at her like that before

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I don't blame you Ginny! You know that right?" Hermione was frantic. She really didn't mean anything by it..she was just stating it as fact. But she should have been thinking...of course what she said would hurt her...how could it not. "It was not your fault Ginny, and I'm sorry I said that, it was incredibly rude..an-"

"Its ok Hermione, I know...it..its just...it only recently happened..I.."Here she looked up at Harry who was staring down at her, their faces only a few inches apart. "I'll be ok." she whispered.

Hermione stared at them in shock...where...where they going to kiss? Then as if it never happened they separated. But Hermione continued watching them, her eyes moving from one to the other. They where a lot closer than she had expected! Had something happened between them? She was broken out of her musings as the hall started to fill with students, and she looked at her watch to see they only had 4 minutes until the carriages left.

"I hope the trolly lady doesn't take to long on the train, I'm starved." Ron said walking up to them, then he noticed Ginny standing next to Harry. "What are you doing here Ginny? Go away."

"Git." Ginny snared at Ron before turning to walk off. Harry quickly grabbed her hand and she stopped, looking over at him, with hope and uncertainty in her eyes.

Harry turned back to Ron. "I want to spend some time with Ginny to get to know her a little better. If you have a problem with that your more than welcome to go off on your own." here he pulled Ginny closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. And when he saw Ron's eyes go wide he grinned inside.

"err...no...she can come with us I guess...if you really want her to..."

Feeling like making Ron suffer a little more Harry continued. "No you misunderstand me. Me and Ginny are going to sit together. But you can join _us_...If you really want to that is."

Ron went a deep shade of red, but didn't say anything. And as they headed to the carriage he couldn't stop sending little glares at Ginny every few seconds.

"I don't see what your problem is Ron! Your sister almost DIED just a couple days ago! How can you be so...Ungrateful!." Harry really hated that word, his relatives told him at every opportunity they could how ungrateful he was...but he felt it certainly worked in this case.

Ron lowered his head in shame, but didn't say anything. In fact nobody said a word until they where sitting down in seats on the train.

"Your right...I'm sorry." Ron said, looking at Ginny, and although he still had a small bit of anger in his features, his words where sincere. "Ginny..I was a total git...I should have been a better brother...you'll forgive me right?"

Hermione gave him a glare. "That was your apology?" here she gave a small growl and her glare intensified. "Your hopeless!" She exclaimed.

"Actually. That was pretty good for Ron." Ginny said with a grin. Then she got up and gave Ron a hug. "And of course I forgive you. You twit, your my brother."

Ron's anger faded after a few minutes and soon they where all talking about quiditch and playing chess and exploding snap. About half way through the train ride they heard a commotion outside their compartment and the twins burst through the door, laughing like mad, holding their sides.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny let out identical grins, they had a feeling they knew what it was.

"Sly..Slyther.." Both the twins tried to say, but never got finished as they once again burst into laughter.

"What did you two do now?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh it wasn't them..." Harry said with a self satisfied smirk

An instant later their compartment door burst open and Malfoy and his two goons stood in the doorway. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He screamed.

Everyone in the compartment plugged their noses as the stench of human waste entered the compartment.

"Ever heard of a bathroom Malfoy? That is Disgusting!" Harry said waving his hand as if to wave the air back out the door.

"I'll get you for-" But with a loud squelching sound and another round of stench the three ran down the corridor.

As the laughter died down, Harry and Ginny where able to explain what they did..minus the stepping into another time.

"You stole from Madam Pomfrey? HOW COULD DO!" Hermione scolded them.

"Right, because its not like...oh I don't know..YOU have never stolen from a teacher.."

"Tha..That was different!" Hermione defended herself.

Now the twins where looking at Hermione in shock.

"You stole"

"From a professor"

"Hermione?" they finished together.

"Snape." Ron added

Both the twins backed away from Hermione quickly and started patting themselves down. "I'm good, nothing missing. You?" one twin asked.

"Nope all still here." the other answered.

Hermione gave them a Glare and turned away from them to look out the window.

They talked for a rest of the ride about the Prank that Harry and Ginny pulled and why Hermione stole from Snape. As the train started to slow to a stop the twins left for their own compartment and the rest started to pull their luggage from the racks.

"Oh Ginny, I almost forgot! Remember I was going to show you that thing?" Harry asked, hoping she would get the hint.

Ginny looked at him for a second before her eyes rose and she smiled. "Oh right I nearly forgot about that. Can you show me now?"

Harry gave her a nod. "Sure, come on." he said beckoning her to follow him.

Ron and Hermione started following as well when Harry stopped them. "Err I was kind of hoping to..err show her alone.." Harry said awkwardly.

Now Ron gave a glare to Harry. "Why do you need to see my little sister _alone_! I don't think that's a good idea, you know she has a crush on you. You don't want her thinking you like her back. It can hurt her feelings and stuff mate."

Harry glared hard at Ron. "You just get her apology then you go and be a git again! And for your information I like your sister a lot, she doesn't have to worry about me hurting her feelings! All she has to worry about is YOU hurting her feelings!" And with that Harry reached out grabbed Ginny's hand and stalked down the hall, the first empty room he found he pulled her in slammed the door shut and stepped them into the other.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you all for your reviews.

Those of you confused about the 'other' as being the world where time is stopped. I will now be referring to it at either stopping time, or returning to normal time. I hope this helps. If not please feel free to give any advice you have on the subject and I will be more than happy to try to work it into my story.

Now on with the chapter.

_**CHAPTER 6**_

As soon as Harry Stopped time he had pulled Ginny to him in a comforting hug. "Dont listed to that prat. He's just a git." Harry was about to continue trying to console her when he realized that what he thought where sobs coming from her was in fact her trying to control her laughter. He quickly pulled back and shot her a confused look.

Giving him a look of mirth she started. "Did you see Ron's face! I thought he was going to explode, his veins where popping out like Snape's do! That was great."

"Err...your not mad about what he said?"

"Of course not, I've lived with him my entire life. I know how he is. He's just playing his 'big brother' routine...and he probably doesn't want his 'little' sister butting into his group of friends...and...like you said...we're going to just be friends...for now."

Harry couldn't help sending a little smirk at her. "Your getting awfully brave...aren't you supposed to have a big crush on the great Harry Potter." he took a step closer. Mirth in his eyes and she looked down and blushed furiously. "If I recall correctly you even sent me a singing valentine...did you wanna be my valentine gin-gin?"

Suddenly she pushed him away from her and she looked up at him with a glare, but she was still flushed red in embarrassment. "That's not fair! Your not allowed to make fun of me! And I didn't send that stupid valentine! That was Fred and George!"

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "OK, OK. I was just messing with you. And I know that it was Fred and George, I heard them talking about it a few days after the whole event."

She gave him final glare before turning her back to him. "Well it wasn't funny! You..you know I..I really...Like you...I don't think it was funny to make fun of my feelings!"

He couldn't believe she had came out and said it like that...and he realized she really was being bold...he knew that a month ago she wouldn't have spoken 2 words to him unless ordered...maybe it was because he had admitted that he liked her as well? Either way, he would not let her go on thinking that what he had said was to hurt her feelings.

Deciding to be a bit bold himself he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. She tensed as soon as he hugged her to him. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I like you a lot also remember? I wasn't making fun of your feelings Ginny...I would never..I would never make fun of something that I cherish so much." he finished softly.

Ginny turned around in his arms and hugged him close. "I'm sorry too. I know you would never do that..I was just...I never thought you would ever like me back...and..sometimes..I..I wonder if you only talk to me is because you pity me because of what happened...and..I'm not anything special..my whole family is poor...an-"

"That doesn't mater to me Ginny! Before I started Hogwarts I didn't have anything! I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and I had to use Dudley's Hand me down's. And don't even get me started on food! And as for pitying you...in case you've forgotten my parents died when I was a baby to Voldemort. So I know exactly how you feel...And knowing what you have been through and have in life doesn't change anything, I like YOU..."

"You..lived in a cupboard?" she whispered brokenly.

Harry cursed himself. He was trying to show her that he liked her that he had divulged one of his greatest secrets...at least she didn't know the worst one tho. "Yes." he whispered.

Ginny hands tightened around him as he tried to pull him closer to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she sobbed into his chest

It took nearly twenty minutes of comforting each other before they where no longer in tears and were able to pull apart from each other.

"Will you forgive me?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny wiped her eyes as she looked up at him. "Of course." then she gave him another hug that lasted only a short time.

"Well, now that I'm done making a git of myself, what do you say we find a way to get together this summer?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded her head. "Sounds good."

"Right...so we can come here easily. But we would have to walk all the way to the other..unless we could get a broom to work here...that would be a fairly fast way of travel...but I don't know the way to your house from mine either...Fred and George Drove the car last time..we will have to get a map."

"Couldn't Dobby just bring us over to each other?"

"No, Dobby doesn't know how to apparate or anything, House elves get around by stopping time and going to where they need to go, and starting time again."

"Oh." she stated dejectedly. "Well...could WE learn to apparate? I know Percy has a book on it in his room. I could nick it, stop time, then we could meet up with brooms the first time and learn to apparate! Then we would be able to see each other whenever we wanted."

"That may work...but...well, I heard a sixth year talking about it...they said you can leave...parts behind..so I don't know, that could be dangerous."

"What if we had Dobby with us? Could he fix us if we splinched ourselves?"

"Splinched?" Harry asked.

"When you leave something behind." Ginny explained.

"Ohh. Well Dobby may be able to. I can ask him. Lets start time again, and call Dobby, then we can stop time again, I'm sure having Dobby here to help will be loads better anyway, he's brilliant!"

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started time again. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared with a CRACK. "Hello Harry sir."

"Hey Dobby, we need you for a second." and with that Harry reached out and took Dobby's hand and stopped time. "We need to figure a way around the loud noise when we start or stop time as well. I'm sure if anyone was near this room they are wondering what is going on with all the popping sounds coming from it." Harry gave a small laugh. "I can just imagine what we would look like...two people enter a room, and you hear a bunch of popping noises then they leave the room about 10 seconds later."

Ginny giggled thinking about that, while Dobby just sported a large grin.

"Anyway." Harry said, now turning to Dobby. "Me and Ginny where thinking about learning to Apparate, but there are a lot of problems that can happen when practicing. Could you fix any problems we may have Dobby?"

"Dobby can do that."

Harry punched his fist into the air, while Ginny did a weird little dance. Now that he thought about it..it was similar to what Fred and George did at his sorting in first year.

"Oh another question Dobby. Can wand magic work here? Or staff magic?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded his head. "As long as you is bringing your staff or Wand when you is stopping time. Then yes."

Harry just smiled while Ginny did her little dance again, and Harry couldn't help laughing at her antics. "Dobby. Can a house elf use a wand if they are given one?"

Dobby looked unsure of himself for a second. "Dobby thinks so...but it is being bad for house elf to use wand."

Harry crouched down so he was level with Dobby. "I want my house elves to use wands so they have more protection...Will you use a wand for me Dobby?"

Dobby gave a small nod of his head. "But Dobby does not be knowing a way to get a wand."

"Well." Harry said, standing and looking smug. "I was thinking we could find some books on wand and staff making and practice here...after all...we will have as long as we need to master the skills."

"That's a good idea...we could all have secondary wands in case we loose our main one!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And we can have a wand or staff that do not have the ministry underage tracking charm on them either!" Harry put in.

"Ministry does not have charm on wands. They is using a magic monitoring map to see where magic is being used." Dobby added.

"What? But if they only monitor that way, then if ANYONE cast a spell near my house they would think it was me! How is that fair...wait a second...that's how you got me in trouble at the beginning of the year!"

Dobby hung his head. And looked to be restraining himself from hurting himself "Dobby is sorry master. I is being bad house elf."

"No its ok Dobby. You where only trying to help...well now that we know that..we just need to find a way to block the ministry's map...there must be a way.."

"Dobby's old master put a rune ward on young masters room to block magic detection...Dobby does not know how tho."

"Thats ok Dobby. We can go to Diagon Alley and read as many books as we want. we can stay in a bookstore for a few years reading and practicing." Harry said with a grin. "Just think! We have all the time we want. We can learn everything we ever wanted!"

"Maybe." Ginny agreed. "But it would get very Boring after a while. Not that I don't like your company Harry, Dobby. But I don't think we should spend to much time here over long periods of time."

"I think your right Ginny. What do you say we don't ever spend any more than two years at a time in here? And we have to spend at least a month in normal time before we can come back. Unless its an emergency of course."

"That sounds good. What do you think Dobby?" Ginny asked.

"Dobby thinks that is a good plan."

"Great..so Ginny don't worry about that book from Percy. I'm sure it will be in Diagon alley. We can plan on going to Diagon Alley two days from today. We will spend two years there then we can finish summer, and spend two more years when we start Hogwarts next year. Sound good?"

Ginny just nodded her head with a large smile. While Dobby preferred to bounce around in excitement and squealed. "Yes Harry sir"

"Great! Ok so we will all meet in front of the book store at two o'clock. If I am not there at two, wait fifteen minutes then go back home, and contact me with a owl to find out what happened. And I will do the same if you are not there."

"Right." Ginny said.

"Ok. Lets go." Harry reached for Ginny and Dobby's hand, then returned to normal time. As soon as they where back, Dobby left with a CRACK, and Harry and Ginny left the room to find things exactly as they had left...although barely 20 seconds had past in total from the time they entered the room.

The two grabbed their luggage and headed off the train where they saw Mrs. Weasley waiting. She held Ginny at arms length.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"Good mum." Ginny said before throwing her arms around her mother.

Mrs. Weasley returned her hug for a moment before looking at Harry. "And how are you Harry dear? Oh you look peckish, have you been eating enough?"

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "I'm doing well ma'am, I've been eating plenty...thank you."

"Oh nonsense dear. Its Molly or mum."

Harry blushed. "err ok...Molly."

"We should get going. Lots to do. You take care of yourself dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she crushed Harry in a hug.

"I will, bye Molly." Harry then turned to Ron. "Take care mate. And be nice to your sister...I heard her talking about some prank she was going to pull on you if you bother her to much."

Ron paled." Err right...Have a good summer. We'll have to meet up later at Diagon Alley to get our school supplies."

"Sounds good. Have a good summer." Harry gave Ron a handshake then a pat on the back as he turned to Ginny. "I'll see you soon." He whispered as he gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Harry" Ginny responded.

Harry then turned to find Hermione, and found her with her parents talking to Mr. Weasley not far off. He walked up to Hermione. "Mr. Weasley drilling your dad for information on muggles?"

Hermione turned to Harry with a smile. "Yes. But no more than mine is asking about wizards, he thinks they are just as fascinating."

Harry gave a small laugh before giving Hermione a small hug. "Take care of yourself Hermione. Me and Ron where planning on meeting up when we have to get our school supplies. You should see if you can come as well."

"I will." she responded.

A minute later Hermione and her parents where leaving the station so he turned back to the Weasley, and found they to where leaving. So after one last round of goodbyes they all parted ways, and he found his relatives off to the side sulking.

"About time boy!" His uncle spat at him.

"Whatever." Harry said as he followed his relatives to the car.

After a long ride back to number four, Harry grabbed his trunk and owl cage and Hurried up the steps to his room. Once there he had Hedwig fly to his arm and stopped time. Then he took her outside and hid behind a bush before returning time to normal. "Go fly to the Weasley's, and stay with Ginny for now she'll take care of you." Hedwig nipped his finger before taking flight. Then he stopped time and returned to his room, and right before he sat on his bed he returned time to normal.

Harry sighed. He couldn't wait for his trip to Diagon Alley in two days.

The two days went quicker than he would have thought though. As his relatives had pretty much left him alone as long as his chores where done at the end of every day. And before he knew it, it was one o'clock on the day he was to meet Ginny.

"Dobby!" Harry said. And an instant later a CRACK sounded and Dobby was in front of him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Dobby is ready."

Harry grabbed his broom from his trunk then reached out and took Dobby's hand, then stopped time. "Do you know the way to Diagon Alley Dobby? The map I got is a muggle one of Uncle Vernon's. And I'm not sure what street the Leaky Cauldron is on."

"Dobby knows Direction Harry."

"Good. Just get on the back of my broom and you can show me what way to go as we fly."

Harry and Dobby went outside and after getting Dobby situated on the broom they took flight. After about an hour of flying they arrived, and he and Dobby dismounted the broom. Then they went to a small alleyway not far away and started time again. Then the two started their way to the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. It was fairly busy and nobody even noticed as the two went on their way to the area that branches off into Diagon Alley. And after touching his wand in the sequence needed to open the stone archway, they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Harry looked to his watch and saw it was still fifteen minutes until it was two o'clock. He was just getting ready to sit down and wait when he saw Ginny walking at a brisk pace in his direction.

"Everything go ok?" Harry asked as Ginny gave him a quick hug.

"Yup, just used the floo. Not sure how long I have until mum finds me gone though, we should hurry." she answered.

Harry held his hands out and Dobby and Ginny reached out and took hold of a hand, and a moment later Harry stopped time.

They where all ready to begin their training.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you all for your reviews.

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Harry groaned as he lifted himself from the ground. He and Ginny had been practicing casting a shielding spell they found in a book that was fairly advanced. According to the book it was N.E.W.T. Level and they had been trying to master it for nearly a week, to various levels of success. Harry was able to bring the shield around himself but after only one or two seconds it would drop. Although it was better than Ginny's shield. Which only came up for a quick flash before dissipating.

"Do you have to use the bludgeoning hex Ginny?" Harry asked as he righted himself, rubbing his chest. "That bloody hurts. Cant you just use a light pinching hex, that's what I do for you." he finished sending her a glare.

"Maybe that's why your doing better than me. You are afraid of sending a stronger curse at me. And I am not trying as hard because I know your hex wont hurt me, like mine will to you." then she got into the dueling stance they had read about in '_Advanced Dueling; techniques and spells you need to know._'

"If you don't start to send something better I may just advance to a mild pain curse."

Harry gave Ginny a mild glare. In the last two years they had spent here she had lost her shyness around him. He knew she still liked him, as he could just say a couple little things about her being pretty or something, and she would blush and look away from him. But when it came to dueling and learning new things, she was a totally different person. She was downright viscous. And he couldn't help but wonder what kind of spells she would cast at somebody she didn't like...like Malfoy, if she was willing to cast a bludgeoning or a mild pain curse on her friends.

"Fine! But if you get hurt don't go complaining to me! You asked for it." Harry scolded her as he got into his own dueling stance. She wanted a stronger spell...fine! He remembered a spell he had just recently mastered in a book called _Hellfire and Fury; the art of fire _And without any warning he directed his wand "_Furo sta whipiro" _instantly a large whip of flame streamed from his wand. And he brought his hand back and around himself moving the stream of fire around his body before slashing his wand forward, directing the whip of fire to lash out at Ginny's feet.

Ginny paled as she saw Harry's fire whip. And quickly did a circle motion with her wand _"Celestem Protectorem" _A large blue shield appeared around her. But just as the whip of fire was about to make contact the shield flickered and fell. And she closed her eyes and tightened her muscles. Waiting for the pain she knew would.

When Harry saw her shield flicker and fall he pulled his hand back sharply and his whip gave a sharp CRACK just before it reached her, and he again pulled his arm around his body to direct his whip in a dance around his body. "Not good enough! This time I wont stop it. You have 10 seconds to get ready!" Harry hated the way he was talking to her..but..what if what she said was true...and her last shield had held at least a full second before it dropped...that was better than before. Deciding to try out what she said. He poured some of his magic into his veins and an instant later there where waves of energy crashing into the ground..he had never shown this to Ginny..so it most likely frightened her...but this is what she wanted...right?

Ginny opened her eyes at his words and gulped in fear. Harry was about ten feet away from her, his fire whip dancing around his body as waves of pure energy crashed to the ground around his body, and his eyes where literally glowing with magic. And for the first time in her life, she realized just how powerful he was...and it scared the hell out of her. With shaky hands she brought her wand up.

"I hope your ready!" And with that Harry brought his hand back one more time quickly before throwing his hand forward and slashing his wand at her.

With fear in her eyes at his words she quickly did her circle motion "_Celestem Protectorem!" _She cried with more force than ever before. And as Harry's whip came into contact with her shield she felt it strain as the force of Harry's magic battered her shield. And just when she knew her shield was going to break the fire whip disappeared, and she looked at Harry in wonder. "I did it!"

Harry ran to her and threw his arms around her and lifted her into the air as he span her in a circle. "That was amazing!" then he put her down and looked down sheepishly. "You where right. Knowing that you really NEED to block a spell helps with learning it...I am sorry..all this time I have been going easy on you..and it has been holding you back. I promise to do better."

"Of course I was right...I am always right...the sooner you learn that the better off you will be." she said cheekily.

Harry couldn't help but give a small smile in return. "Yes Mistress." He joked back.

Ginny gave a small giggle and blushed before turning away from him and heading to Dobby.

Harry stretched his limbs as he followed Ginny. It had been a great two year. They had really come a long way in their training. Without the need for sleep or getting tired or hungry or..well anything really. They had 24 hours a day to practice. And with so much time they where able to accomplish a lot. The first year they where here was spent practicing pulling up magic from their core and changing it to do what they want. And with Ginny here as well. It had gone much faster than with only Dobby. She had a lot of good idea's to make things go faster.

They had also worked on wand lore and wand crafting as well. And they all felt when they returned to the normal time. They would be able to make a wand for themselves. Granted it would not be anywhere near the craftsmanship of Ollivanders, but it would be something. They didn't get a chance to work on a ward to stop the ministry detectors, so they would not be able to cast spells again until they started the next school term. Unless of course they stopped time. But they had all agreed not to train anymore like this until the next year school term. So they would be stuck with magical theory. And going over any books they had.

Harry grinned at all the spells that he and Ginny could now use. Their arsenal of spells was easily over that of a fifth or sixth year, maybe even bordering on a seventh. And a few of the spells they had learned, where well above that. Take his flam whip for instance. They had found that book in Nockturn Alley in a shady shop and had spent the next six months learning every spell in the book.

He and Ginny had taken to casting most spells with ease after learning to tap into their core at will. Harry still had a few problems with his wand being sluggish as he cast spells. But he found if he funneled his magic into another source while casting it lowered his problems. So he had taken to letting some of his magic run through his veins as he cast spells. Ginny had told him that when he did it the air around him would get hazy, as if it was very hot, and the ground around him would shake slightly. And they had agreed that when they returned to school, he could not continue doing so. As his professors would start to question him.

The pair finally found Dobby sitting at a table reading the standard book of spells grade six. He had taken to reading all the school books he could so that he would be ready when he got a wand.

"Hey Dobby. We where thinking that its about time" Ginny started

"that we go back to normal time." Harry finished.

Dobby looked at them warily. After about a year and a half they started to finish each other sentences. He was not sure if they planned this out or they just knew each other that well. But it was certainly eery. "That sounds good. Do you want to go now?"

Harry closed the book in Dobby's hand and turned to Ginny. "Looser has to do whatever the other says first day of term."

Ginny gave a nod and a second later the book went flying into the air as Harry threw it. Ginny pulled her wand and leveled it at the book and whispered. "_Reducto"_

But just as her spell was about to hit the book another smashed into it showering the area with the remains_._

Ginny growled and turned to Harry with a Glare. But Harry was just smirking at her in victory.

"Lets see...what shall I have you do for me..." Harry taunted her.

"Nothing if you know whats good for you. I'm sure your going to decide that you don't want me to do anything for you...RIGHT!" she growled at him.

"Oh I don't know...if you won I am pretty sure you would have me doing all sorts of really … embarrassingthings." Harry grinned at her evilly.

Ginny continued to glare at him. "You better sleep with your eyes open Potter! You may just wake up one day without any hair!"

Harry's smirk intensified. "Maybe that's what I'll have you do the first day..show up without any hair...that would be lovely."

Ginny paled as she stared at Harry. "You wouldn't!"

Harry just smirked at her as he turned to Dobby and held his hand out to him. "Time to go." as soon as Dobby had has hand he turned to Ginny 'who was still pale' and offered his other hand.

"I'm serious...you wont make me do that..right Harry? Come on...your my best friend...you...you wouldn't do that...please Harry."

Harry just smirked again and when she made no move to grab his hand he reached and took hers and walked them to an area that was totally clear and restarted time.

There was just one thing that he forgot about...after two years of intense training he had upped his magical core a lot. And learned a lot more than the last time he and Dobby had trained. And as soon as they where in the normal time, they all doubled over in pain. This pain was by far worse than the last time. He felt like he was being burned alive. Frozen, and sliced with cutting curses all at the same time. And it went on for three full minutes 'which felt more like a year' before the pain suddenly lifted. But unlike last time when they where fine after the burst of pain. This time their body's where shaking and twitching slightly

Harry stumbled to his feet and looked around. They had attracted a couple people attention, and one of them was hurrying in their direction.

"Are you ok dears? What happened?" asked an elderly lady.

"We're ok ma'am, we err tried to apparate and I think we messed up...we're ok though ma'am. See all here." he started turning and showing her that he was on one piece. "We need to get back to our parents, bye." and with that he grabbed Ginny's hand and turned to Dobby. "Go to my room Dobby. I will see you there." and without waiting for a response he started dragging Ginny towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry looked back a few times to make sure the lady, or anyone for that matter was following them. And was happy to see they where alone. "Ok, no more two years at a time, that hurt like hell. Are you ok?" He whispered.

Ginny gave a jerky nod. "That was much worse than last time."

When they reached the fireplace Harry enveloped her in a hug, and he didn't want to let her go. He was going to miss her so much. "You should go." he mumbled into her hair.

"I know we agreed to no more training...but..I can still come visit you right?" When she finished talking a small sob escaped and she tightened her arms around him.

"Of course, we already talked about this. You can apparate to the park and send Hedwig. Just remember I think Dumbledore may have people watching me, so you have to not be seen. And I will be at the park every day from ten to two."

Ginny gave him a quick peck on the cheek then dashed to the fireplace and threw the floo powder she took with her before coming here into the fire. And with a hurried "the Burrow." she was gone.

Harry sighed as he quickly made his way to the alley outside and stopped time, before gathering his destination in his mind and with a CRACK he apparated to his bedroom in number four privet drive.

Harry groaned as he let himself down onto his bed. His muscles where aching and he felt like his magical core was low. But he knew the truth. He had just enlarged his core so much, that when he resumed this time, his core and enlarged to his new amount, but the magic in the core did not go up with it, so it was fairly low.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed to get comfortable, and before he knew it he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry potter is not mine.

Thank you all for your reviews.

I do not have a Beta Reader at the moment, if anyone is interested in being a Beta for me please feel free to send me a PM or just say so in a review.

And now, on with the story.

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Harry sighed as he finished his small breakfast that Tom, 'the owner of the Leaky Cauldron' had set out for him. Today was the day Ginny and the rest of her family where going to be back from their vacation.

Ron had sent him a letter informing him that they where all going to be at the Leaky Cauldron at about eleven, and that Hermione would be joining them. He had gone on asking if Harry would be able to meet up with them some time point.

He had sent a letter back detailing that he was at the Leaky Cauldron already. And had been for nearly two weeks. Then he went on to inform his friend of the events that led to his being here.

Harry smiled as he remembered his Aunt Marge being blown up and floating to the ceiling. It was very childish. But he was a child after all. He put his elbows on the table and remembered back to the start of his summer.

His summer had been horrible. The day after he, Ginny and Dobby had trained he found out that the Weasleys had won some money and had decided to take a little vacation.

Ginny had told him that she really missed her brother, and that she was going to spent her time there while she could. She had asked him at the last second if he would mind if she did not visit him during that time, as she really wanted to devote herself to her time there with him.

Harry had agreed instantly. He was more than happy that she would have fun, and he knew that he would see her in a two months. But as his days at privet drive continued, he grew more and more restless. With nothing to do but a few chores and read what textbooks he had, he felt like he was going crazy. He had finished his summer work the first day he had been back, before he started training with Ginny and Dobby. And he had even went back and added more onto his essay's with the extra knowledge that he had gained. They were now twice the length in which they were required.

About a week into his stay he had gotten angry at something Dudley had said, and stormed off to blow off some steam. Unfortunately his way of doing that was to stop time and do a little training. He had decided on working on his wandless magic rather than wand casting. He was not sure how long he was there, but when he left he had mastered the use of one spell. And when he returned to normal time there was only a slight pain. So he figured it could not have been that long. And it was only one spell.

But as the days continued to move forward, every time the Dursleys would anger him he would stop time and work on one more spell. And soon he was stopping time two or three times a day, each time working on one more spell. And before he knew it he had mastered every spell that he knew.

So then he started working on other things. The first thing he had started on was apparating, he started trying to lower the sound when he would apparate. And after three time of stopping time he had mastered that. Then he moved on to lowering the sound of stopping and starting time. And after about five or six hundred rounds of stopping and starting time he had mastered that as well. It was actually fairly easy, you just had to let your magic out of you slowly rather than forcing it all out at one time. And the best part was that it did not effect how fast he appeared or disappeared in the normal time. As soon as he let his magic start to flow everything stopped. And things did not start again until all his magic was out of him.

And just recently he had started trying to feel magic, as he remembered feeling Ginny's magic a few times when they where dueling or when she was trying new spells. So he would write with his hand, similar to how Voldemort did in the chamber. Then close his eyes and try to focus on the magic. And eventually he would cast spells on walls or the ground and try to focus on the magic that had been left after contact. And now he was even able to feel the residual magic left from apparating, and could even track the line of magic to the place in which it ended.

Then the whole episode with his Aunt Marge happened. She had gone on and on about his parents and he could not take it anymore, and he had jumped to his feet and turned to storm to his room for another training session when she had basically called his mother a bitch, and his anger exploded. And before he knew it she was starting to expand past her already large size. And before any of them could say anything else. He had gathered his things and apparated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. And in short order had a room for the night and was laying down to sleep.

But just before he was able to fall asleep there was a loud knock on his door, and a second later Tom had let a man into his room. At the time he had no idea what was going on, he had not even thought about being expelled for what he had done. It was not until the man announced he was the minister for magic that the implications of what he had done came back to him, and he had begged the man not to expel him.

When the man had explained everything he was more than a little surprised. And he had even asked the man three or four time, just to confirm, that he was indeed, not expelled.

But the problem with being in Diagon Alley was that he had access to so many books that he had again started to stop time to work on one spell at a time, only now he was learning how to cast the spell with wand first, then wandlessly.

It was only now, that he realized what he had done to himself. He may have finished all the seventh year materials, as well as many other dark and obscure magics. But he had alienated himself so much that he actually forgot what his friends looked like, and had to go back and look at his photo album to refresh his memory.

And now that his friends where set to be arriving shortly he knew he was going to act strangely, he had nearly forgotten how to act around people. He had spent so much time in the stopped time, and for the first time since he started this summer, tried to find out just how much time he had spent there. And paled as he realized he could not find a amount. But he knew it was more than twenty years in total at least.

And as he realized this he started to fiddle with his hands. He missed his friends more than anything. And he now wished he had not spent so much time training. He did not care how much he had learned. He really missed his friends. He had not realized it at the time as he always had a task going, so his mind did not get time to stray. But now, he hurt. And he was wishing his friends would come already, he wanted them now.

Then with a whoosh of flames a tall red headed man stepped out of the fire.

"Mr. Weasley!" and before he realized it he had ran to him and threw his arms around him

Mr. Weasley gave a small chuckle. "Hello Harry. How was your summer?"

But before he could finish Ron stepped through the fire next, and before he even had a chance to regain his balance Harry had him in a hug.

"Ron! I missed you so much." Harry pulled back and looked at his friend. "Merlin, its been so long."

"Errr. Its only been a couple months mate." Ron flushed red as he stepped away. "It's errr, good to see you to. Hey have you seen Hermione yet?"

"No. do you think she will be here soon? I wonder how she is? I cant wait until she gets here."

Ron was looking at Harry strangely as he backed away towards his father. "Is he ok dad?" he whispered

"I, erm think so. He was most likely just lonely. Remember his relatives are not very nice people."

"Right." Ron answered right as the fire again shot another red head out, and not a second later another.

"Fred! George!" And before they could move very far he had enveloped them both in hugs.

Both the twins looked at each other before evil grins split their faces.

"We were not aware you liked us so much Young Harry."

"Yes, you see we really prefer the opposite sex."

"Not that there is anything wrong with that"

"Of course not brother mine."

"And we know how irresistible we are young Harry"

"So we do not fault you whatsoever"

"Oh of course not, what fine specimens we are."

Mr. Weasley walked up and separated the twins from Harry. Right as the fire burned again and another person came through. "That is enough you two!"

Harry turned and saw Percy stepping towards his father and Ron. But before he could reach them Harry had threw his arms around Percy. "Hey Percy! Did you have a good summer?" Harry thought this greeting was much better than his first or second, he was starting to get control of his feeling some now.

Percy peeled Harry's arms off him and shook his hand. "Good. And yours Mr. Potter?" he asked awkwardly.

"Better now." Harry replied. And turned to the fire for the next person. He hopped it was Ginny. And a second later his wish was granted as the person he wanted stepped out of the fire. And instantly he grabbed her and pulled her to him in the tightest hug yet. "Ginny, I missed you so much." he burred his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. Merlin she smelled so good. He loved everything about her. He pulled back slightly so their faces where centimeters apart, and just stared at her face, memorizing everything about her he could. He reached up and brushed his hand across her face then through her hair. And she blushed fantastically, and he loved it.

Then he was rudely awakened with hands grabbing him from behind and dragging him away from her. And he looked into the faces of two angry looking twins.

"Ok, enough ogling"

"our little sister."

Harry just grinned at them. "at least you know I am not interested in you now."

But they did not think he was funny, their glares intensified.

"I think we need"

"To have a little chat"

Ginny, still blushing madly, pulled her wand and pointed it at the twins. "Leave him alone!"

The twins looked at her warily before leaving him alone and going over to Ron and Percy, and they huddled together and began whispering.

"If anything happens to him you will ALL get hexed." Ginny exclaimed before going to Harry and blushing even further, took his hand in hers.

Mr Weasley gave them a odd stare before turning to Mrs. Weasley who had showed up half way through the little spat. And raising his eyebrow at her.

Mrs. Weasley was looking torn between scolding her boys, and scolding Ginny for even considering holding hands with a _boy._

About ten seconds later Hermione and her parents arrived and greeting where given. Again Harry had thrown his arms around Hermione in a hug. And now early everybody was sending him weird looks.

"Right...lets do some shopping."and without waiting for a response she left, on here way to Diagon Alley. And not one person was brave enough to say anything, and they all just followed.

As they where all walking to the bank to get money, or exchange it 'in Hermione's case' Harry fell back a little bit with Ginny so they could talk but when he looked to her with a smile, and saw her angry glare. His smile fell and he looked to his feet.

"What did you do!" Ginny hissed at him.

"I. That is. Well. You know how things are at my relatives! I just. I needed to get away some is all."

"Do not lie to me! I can feel how much more powerful you are now!"

"Ginny. I did not mean to. I starting doing one spell. Just when I got angry. And. It just kept getting to be more. And more." Harry pleaded for her to understand.

"You promised! No more than a year every month."

Harry glanced at her and saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I wont do it again! I wont ever go back if you do not want me to. Please Ginny, I'm sorry."

"You promised." she whispered brokenly, as a tear made its way down her face. "You. You lied to me."

Harry stopped and grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. He knew he had to fix this. Her trust in him was broken, he had lied to her, and he had to fix it. And he knew exactly how, he had read about it while he was training. "I Harry James potter do hereby swear on my life and magic that I will never again lie or keep any information at all from Ginevra Molly Weasley." As soon as he finished a light enveloped his hands for a second before disappearing.

Unfortunately for him, the reaction he was hoping for did not happen, instead she reeled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could, and not a second later another slap. Harry looked at her in disbelief for a second before her hand delivered another.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mrs. Weasley had marched over to them and grabbed Ginny's hand as it was getting ready to deliver another blow.

Ginny was now sobbing uncontrollably. And she tried to break from her mothers grip to get at Harry. "HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed at him.

"CALM YOURSELF RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Mrs Weasley yelled at her only daughter.

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" she screeched at her mother. "He made a Magical oath, with his magic and life as the loss if he does not complete it." she whispered brokenly before throwing her arms around her and sobbing in earnest.

Mrs. Weasley gasp in surprise as she turned her glare on Harry. Something he was not used to. And he inched away from her.

"Did he finish it?" she asked her daughter.

Ginny continued to sob as she nodded her head.

Mrs. Weasley schooled her features, but Harry could tell she was still angry at him. "Lets go!" she said with a look that said if he contradicted her there would be great pain.

The rest of the day past in silence for Harry. The only people who would speak to him where Ron and the twins. Who only wanted to know what he had done to his Aunt Marge, what he knew of Sirius black and what he had promised in his vow. He told them about blowing up his aunt, and what little he had read since being at the Leaky Cauldron about Sirius Black, But he refused to tell them about the magical oath. All of the adults and well as Percy and Hermione would not speak to him at all.

But the worst part was Ginny. He had caught her eye a couple times during the day. But she only ever glared at him hatefully. Or often she would just slap him hard and walk away. And when she did this her mother would just give her daughter a small nod and continue on. He once thought Mr. Weasley gave him a look of resignation, but it was gone before he could really tell if it was really there.

As Harry lay in bed that night rubbing his cheeks 'they had been slapped no less than thirty times' he could not help thinking that he found something that he hated more than the Dursleys. Or Voldemort. Or anything really. And that was Ginny being angry at him. He wished he could go back in time to fix this. But he could not, and when Harry finally fell asleep that night, it was full of nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter is not mine.

Thank you for your reviews.

MetalicDeath – There is a reason Harry continued to stop time to train, and a reason Ginny was quick to anger, you will find out what those are soon. Please just bare with me.

Daphnee will be coming into the story this chapter. Her character may not be what you want it to be from the start. Again, please bare with me.

DukeBrymin - What single quotes are you talking about, I am sorry, I do not understand.

Now, onto the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>_

Harry awoke the day they where leaving for the train station in quite a temper. And instanty he wanted to stop time and do some training to cool off, but the thought of what happened the last time he had done that were still fresh in his mind. And he would not lie to Ginny again, weather he was going to die from it or not.

As he took his shower and got ready for the day his _need _to stop time continued to grow. And by the time everyone was finally getting into the ministry cars that Mr. Weasley had managed to get for them all he could think about was getting to Hogwarts and stopping time to train with Ginny and Dobby.

Ron threw a small piece of paper at Harry as he was wringing his hands in an impatient manor for the car ride to be over already. "You ok Harry? Your kind of fidgety today."

"Ya, just wanna get to to Hogwarts already." Harry only gave Ron a small glance before looking to Ginny, who was in the front seat. "How about you Ginny, are you ready?"

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped at him.

Harry sighed as he looked down at his hands, which were no longer fidgeting. "Ginn-"

Before he could finish she had shot from her seat and turned to look at him. And the look she sent him made him shut his mouth quickly "I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" Then she turned back around and ignored him.

"Give her a little bit, she will come around." Ron whispered to him.

Looking at the back of Ginny's head he could only hope Ron was right. He really missed her a lot.

After another twenty minute drive they finally came to the station, and within minutes they were hurrying to platform nine and three quarters.

Harry tried speaking to Ginny again as her brothers were going through the barrier, but she just gave him a glare and ignored him, before running through after everyone else. Harry followed a moment after she went through. The train whistled one last time, singling the 30 second window before the train started to move and everyone quickly got aboard and did last minute waves to parents.

Harry turned around and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him as he started looking for an empty compartment. A small ways down he saw Ginny with another girl about her age, with blonde hair reading a very large but thin book called: _The Three Headed Purple Flumpawump_.

"Err. Hey. Would you mind if we sit with you?" Harry asked awkwardly. He did not want to anger her further. But he really wanted to sit with her. He missed her terribly.

Ginny turned towards the door, and slowly approached him. Then without warning she slapped him hard across the face, _again._

"Ginny, I. What do I-" Harry started.

"I can not deal with you right now. Just leave." Then without waiting for a reply she shut the door in his face.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at her door for a second before he turned to continue on to find an empty compartment. Unfortunately Draco and his two goons were blocking their path.

"Whats wrong potter! Did your little girlfriend get mad because you did not give her enough money for her. . . _Services._" Draco leered.

What little control Harry had snapped in that instant. And before anyone else could even blink Harry had sent two stunners at Crabe and Goyle, then a petrification spell at Malfoy. And as they all fell to the ground he moved to kneel next to Malfoy, and leaned over him so he was speaking in his ear, and whispered so nobody else could hear him.

"If you ever talk about Ginny again, I will cut your heart out and mail it to your father. And I will make sure to preserve your body, so I can send him another body part every year as an anniversary to your death." then he angled his face so he was looking directly at Malfoy and let magic flow into his eyes, so they would glow with an eery aura for a second before letting the magic fade. "Do we understand each other?" and after talking he released his petrification spell.

Malfoy gave a terrified nod of his head. Looking as though Harry were Voldemort incarnate.

Harry cast two enervates at Mafloys large bodyguards before looking to Malfoy again. "Get out of here. Now"

"What the bloody hell did you say to him." Ron asked as Malfoy and his goons ran down the train as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Doesn't matter." Harry mumbled before heading to find a compartment.

"I can not believe your already getting in fights Harry! We have not even started our first day yet!"

Harry growled and glanced at Hermione. "I do not need your shite right now. Just leave me the bloody fuck alone!"

With tears in her eyes Hermione turned and ran the other way.

"What the hell! You bloody wanker!" Ron glared at Harry before turning to follow Hermione.

Harry turned and continued on his way, looking into compartments as he went. As he neared one he heard voices coming from within, and paused when he heard his name.

"I heard he threatened to kill Malfoy." he heard a girl.

"Doesn't change the fact that hes nothing but a little arrogant prick." he heard another girl.

Harry's anger spiked again and he threw the door open and stalked into the room. He saw there were three girls in the compartment, all were Slytherin's. He recognized Daphnee Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and he was not sure about the third.

As soon as he burst into the room all three girls jumped to their feet and pulled their wands on him. And before they could react further he had fired two stunning spells, one at Tracey, and one at the other girl he did not know, then he snatched Daphnee's wand from her.

"Give me my wand back Potter!" she snarled.

With a evil smirk he raised her wand to his eye level, then snapped it in half and threw the pieces on the ground in front of her. "There you go, ice queen." he spat at her.

Daphnee took a step back when he snapped her wand and stared at the pieces at her feet with tears in her eyes. She heard him mutter. "Have a good year." Before slamming the door as he left.

As Harry walked down the hallway he calmed himself and guilt started to weigh on him. He had snapped her wand, that was a horrible thing to do. And he had threatened to kill Malfoy as well. What was wrong with him? He was flying off the handle at the smallest of things. Just like the oath he had taken, that was way beyond what was needed.

Harry had to stop and close his eyes for a second as an overwhelming need to stop time came to him. He had been feeling urges more and more as time went on. And it was getting harder to resist the temptation.

As Harry sat and thought about everything he could only come to one conclusion. Stopping time was addicting. And he was suffering some sort of withdrawal symptoms. He really needed to talk to Ginny, and now.

Harry nearly ran to the compartment that he had last seen Ginny in, and what he saw made him raise an eyebrow. Ginny and the other girl in the compartment where having an argument. Harry opened the door.

"Ginny I need to talk to you, its extremely important!"

Ginny turned to him and glared before drawing her wand and firing a pain curse he had never heard of before

Harry doubled over and started screaming as it felt like someone had taken a fireplace poker that was red hot, and stabbed him in the stomach with it.

His screaming was interrupted as the other girl in the room used a petrification spell on Ginny.

"I think you have both been infested with Thrumdumpers. You should have Madam Pomfrey treat that before it gets any worse" and with that, she turned and exited the compartment as if nothing had happened.

Harry turned to Ginny and crawled over to her. She was petrified, but that may be for the best, he needed to talk to her without interruptions. "I am not going to remove your petrification so that I can talk to you without you hexing me or yelling at me. I am really sorry, I really want to release it. But I wont." He paused here as he brushed her face with his hand. "Your so beautiful." he whispered to her.

Harry got more comfortable before turning to talk to her again. "I think stopping time is addicting, and it has some pretty bad withdrawal effects. I think emotions are the main thing. I get angry really easy. Maybe Dobby would know?" Harry paused a second. "See that's another thing! I should have thought of that before. And the whole taking the oath that can kill me, I do not see why I would do something so dangerous! I know better than to do something like that, I read that book front to back, and I know how many people have died from making stupid oaths."

Harry paused in his talking for a minute before crawling so he was in front of Ginny's face. "I am going to release you from your petrification now." With a quick spell Ginny got up and backed away from him until her back was against the seat.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered. "I, um. I was also training in the summer. I did not mean to. We were at this tomb, and Bill was talking about these scrolls with ancient spells on them. And then I started wanted to stop time. And the more I did it, the harder it was to stop! I don't even know why I got angry at you before, it just happened. But even now, I want to curse you so bad!" she declared as she gripped her wand tightly.

Harry gulped as slowly raised her wand at him for a couple second, before growling and throwing it at him. And he could see it took a lot of control for her not to curse him.

"How long has it been since you stopped time?" he asked her.

"About a week." she growled at him.

Harry gave a slight nod. "It has only been two days for me, maybe that is why it is not as bad for me yet."

"Shut up and fix it already! This whole thing was your idea in the first place you stupid git!"

Harry Contemplated the situation for a minute before remembering Dobby. "Dammit!, I forgot about him twice now! Dobby!"

With a CRACK Dobby appeared. "Hello Harry, Ginny." Then he took in their tense bodies and in Ginny's case, an intense glare directed at Harry. "Is everything ok sir? Miss?"

"Does it look like its ok you stupid elf!" Ginny screamed at him.

Dobby took a step away from her. "Dobby bad?" he asked in a confused panicked voice.

"Dobby, does stopping time have any bad effects if you do not use it? And...is it addictive?" Harry asked.

"Dobby does not think so. I do not know all about it though. I only use it when I was first bonded to a family, and with you sir. But I have never had any problems sir."

Harry contemplated this for a moment before looking at Dobby with curiosity. "Maybe that's because your not human."

Ginny growled as she stood. "The only way we will find out is if we try it out, lets go!" and before anyone could refute her idea, she took both Dobby and Harry's hand and with a CRACK she stopped time.

As soon as Harry was there he felt his anger die, and he calmed down to normal.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny screamed before launching herself at Harry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Oh please forgive me. I'm sorry, sorry." She began to sob as she repeated her words of sorry into his shirt.

"Its not your fault Ginny. Coming here obviously has other side effects we were not aware off. We need to figure out a way to get back to normal. Dobby, can you research this some more? We will not be able to do much at Hogwarts. And I do not think we should be coming here to do any training at all. Maybe just pop in whenever we start to get angry, just to get rid of our anger so we do not arouse suspicion." Then Harry groaned. "I am going to be in so much trouble, I threatened Malfoy and stunned his bookends, then yelled at Hermione, then I broke Daphnee Greengrass's wand after I stunned her friends."

Ginny stared at him open mouthed. "Wow, I would hate to see what you would have done if it was another day or two without coming here."

"I would have killed them both." Harry stated plainly, while blushing. Normally he would not have told her that. Damn that oath. "We need to break the oath as well, I can already feel it pulling on my magic right now, just because you do not know everything."

Ginny clamped her hands together tightly. "How?"

Harry thought back to the book. "You need to release me from my oath, as it was given to you. The words needed are : I Ginevra Molly Weasley do hereby declare that any all all oaths given to me by Harry James Potter are from this moment forward terminated."

Ginny quickly repeated the phrase and a flash of light unleashed the oath that Harry had taken.

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. "It worked, I don't feel it anymore."

Ginny gave a quiet sob as she clung to him tighter. "I was so worried."

"We should go Ginny, I do not want to be here anymore than necessary until we find out what else could happen." Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny nodded into his chest, not wanted to let him go yet.

Harry turned so he was facing Dobby. "Dobby, we need you to research as much as you can into this, please find as much as you can."

"Yes sir." Dobby exclaimed before disappearing with a CRACK.

Still holding Ginny tightly she restarted time.

"You didn't make any sound coming out!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Err, ya, I kinda found out how to make it silent. Same with apparating."

"That's brilliant! Can you show me how?" Ginny pleaded.

"Of course. But you cant practice stopping time like that right now. We should only do that when we really need to."

"Your right." Ginny agreed somberly.

"What spell did you cast at me earlier anyway? That hurt like crazy, and that spell was not in any books in Diagon Alley, or Knockturn Alley for that matter. I know I went through them all."

Ginny started to sob into his chest again. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I cast that at you."

"Actually you do, we were having withdrawal, but it was not your fault Ginny, I did stupid things as well. Oh Merlin, that reminds me, I should go talk to Daphnee, I have to replace her wand, I still cant believe I did that."

"I'm sure she deserved it some."

Harry pulled away so he was looking her Ginny's eyes. "No Ginny. She didn't do anything wrong, I crashed into her compartment and her and her friends pulled their wands. Its the same thing I would have done if someone crashed into my compartment like I did. And then I just stunned her friends and broke her wand."

Ginny lowered her eyes and started to rub her hands together nervously. "Your right. It's just, well she's a slytherin. You know they call her ice queen?"

Harry sighed. "I know, I called her that as well. Please just trust me on this Ginny."

Ginny looked up at him for a full minute before giving a slight nod of her head. "Ok. Lets go." And she took his hand and pulled him out of the compartment.

"By the way, you still have to tell me about what you were learning over the summer, don't think I forgot." Harry said as he led her down towards Daphnee's compartment.

"I will" Ginny said as she followed him.

As Harry and Ginny came to the compartment they were headed to they could hear a girl crying, and other soft voices consoling her. And Harry's guilt intensified. With a resigned sigh Harry reached out and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry you leave you all at the point, but... oh well :)<p>

I will try and post the next chapter as quick as I can. I hope some of you are feeling better about the whole Harry and Ginny problems.

So you all know, there will be even further problems with stopping time that will be found further in the story.

For those of you still wondering about Molly Weasley, there is a reason for her as well. It will be explained in the next chapter most likely, possibly the one after.

Thank you all for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter is not mine.

I now see what you were talking about with the single quotes. And I am not sure why they were there. I will not go back and fix it at the moment as I am fairly busy, and think that newer chapters is better than fixing older ones at the moment. But I will make sure there are none in chapters that I put up now.

When I have more time on my hands I will go back and fix it.

I still do not have a beta reader, if anyone is interested please feel free to PM me, or leave a review saying so.

Thank you to all reviewers, and readers. And now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>_

As soon as Harry entered the compartment the three girls stiffened, and looked at him warily. And Harry could see tear tracks running down Daphne's face. But she stopped her crying, and a mask of fury went up a second later.

"Come to break someone else's wand? " Daphne hissed at him.

Harry winced at her harsh words, but they were very deserving. "No. I came to apologize actually. I was totally out of line with what I did. I heard you talking about me, and I got very angry, and I let it get the best of me. I know that does not make what I did alright in any way …..And, well. I would like to make up for my actions by purchasing you a new wand, you can go to whatever wandmaker you like, and I will pay whatever it costs."

"Oh please, don't believe a word of the stupid golden boy Daph. You can't keeping defending him after what he's done to you. He broke your wand for Merlin's sake!" Tracey said, glaring at Harry.

Now Harrys guilt intensified. She was defending him? He though they where all talking about him. But now that he thought about it, he had only heard two voices talking. Had she really been defending him? Looking at Daphne now he could not see a thing, she had a look that betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"I really am sorry. Please let me make it up to you." Harry said, trying to be as sincere as he could.

Daphne's face did not change at all when she spoke to him, betraying no emotions at all. "You can not just replace a wand as you say. It is my understanding that once a wand has linked to its owner, then no other wand will ever work as well, even if it does choose you."

Harry again winced at her words. She was correct. He had done a lot more work on wandlore, and knew for a fact that what she said was true. But he also knew of some ways to save the link and fix it. He just had to hope the break on her wand was clean.

"You're right." He admitted. "But, I know of a way that may be able keep the link between you and your wand. Err, could I see the pieces of your wand?" He asked hesitantly.

"Don't give them to him, he's probably going to break them more or something!" The other girl, who he still was not sure of her name said.

"I wont do anything else to them. I promise." Harry knew his promise did not really mean anything to any of these girls tho, not after what he had done.

Daphne brought the pieces of he wand to her chest and clutched them, her face never loosing its mask. "You really expect me to just trust you? You're even dumber than you look."

"HEY! You stupid Slytherin, hes just trying to help." Ginny yelled, clenching her fists.

Harry reached out and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "No Ginny, their right. I have not given them a reason to trust me." Harry pulled out his wand. And instantly the three girls tensed. He glanced at them for a moment before looking to his wand again. And realized this was a good way to get her trust him. But it also had a downside as well, but if it came to that, he knew he would be ok. Giving a resigned sigh Harry turned the wand so that he was holding the tip, and reluctantly held it out to Daphne, handle first. "You can hold my wand while I look at yours."

All four girls let out a quite gasp, and for a second Daphne's mask of indifference broke and he saw surprise. But it was quickly covered again. And he saw that Ginny was biting her lip, trying not to say anything.

"And whats to stop me from breaking it the same way you broke mine." Daphne asked.

Harry gulped as he held her gaze. "Nothing." he whispered.

"Harry don't be stupid, she's gonna break your wand!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry looked to Ginny"Please, just trust me."

"I trust you just fine, it's them I don't trust." Ginny said nodding her head in the three Slytherin's direction.

"The only way for them to trust me, is for me to trust them. Besides I broke her wand. So, if she does break mine, well she has every right to." Harry turned to Daphne again after talking, and extended his hand with the wand to her.

After a moment of indecision Daphne reached out and took his wand, then handed the pieces of her wand to him.

"Break it!" Tracey said. Instantly

"Ya, snap it in two!" The other girl said, egging her on.

Harry just stared at her as she held his wand in both her hands, and for a second he was sure she was indeed going to snap it. But after a moment she lowered the wand and looked at him expectantly.

Letting out a sigh he started to feel the magic in the pieces of the wand that he held. And was surprised at what he found. The link that bound the wand to Daphne was not strong at all, in fact, there was another link that the wand had that was much stronger. He attempted to follow the stronger link, but it seemed to go out of the train and away from them.

With confused eyes Harry looked back to Daphne. "Umm, did this wand belong to somebody else before you?"

"It was my grandmothers." She responded.

"Oh, that must be why."

"What are you talking about, what does that have to do with anything?" Daphne demanded.

"Well, this wand has two links flowing from it, a very strong one, that I assume goes to your grandmother, and then one that links to you. But the one that goes to you is very weak. Err, did you ever have trouble with spells?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with my wand! I had no trouble at all until you broke it in half!"

"I didn't mean in like that, I'm sure the wand was fine. I am talking about the link that connects the wand to you. The wand is very much like the people, once it has chosen a wizard or witch, then it can never fully link with another, so the link that runs to you is not very good because it had already fully linked with your grandmother. At first I was going to recommend that we use your old wand core that was linked to you to create your new wand. But I do not think that is the best idea now. I think you should get a new wand. One that will fully bond with you."

Daphne looked like she was considering his words, but she was looking at the wand pieces with a deep sadness. "But that was my grandmothers wand. I. Well, It was-"

"How about we see if we can make a new wand with this core and the same wood to try and recreate it as best we can. And also get you a new wand, one that can bind to you." Harry asked.

"Having two wands cant hurt." Ginny added. She had calmed down around the Slytherins when she realized that they were not going to break Harry's wand.

"Don't trust them, it must be some sort of trick." The girl he did not know stated.

"Do you really think that he would try something when I have his wand. Come on, use your brain Aby." Daphne argued

Said girl glared at Daphne before huffing and marching from the room. Right before she slammed the door as she was leaving she threw over her shoulder. "Fine! But when the stupid Gryffindor makes a fool of you, don't come crying to me."

Harry winced as the room shook from the force of the door closing so forcefully. "I am not trying to trick you. I really do just want to fix my mistake."

Daphne just continued to look contemplative for a minute before gripping his wand in her hand rightly. "Fine, but you don't get your wand back until I have a new one, or my old one is fixed."

He felt Ginny grip his hand tightly in anger, and shot her a quick loot to keep her quite. "That sounds fair."

After a full two minutes of silence Tracey spoke up. "If this is some kind if trick, I'll make your life miserable Potter."

Harry gave a slight nod. "Was there a specific wandmaker you wanted to work on your wands?"

"Yes." Daphne said. "Ollivanders"

"Ok. I will contact him and see about setting an appointment for fixing this one, and getting you a new one. As soon as I hear anything I will let you know." There was a moment of silence before Harry decided he should leave the two Slytherins so they could enjoy the rest the the journey. "Well, I should go. I hope you enjoy the rest of the trip." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Daphne said quickly.

Harry turned back to face her. "What?" For the first time he saw her mask of indifference drop. And he saw concern in her eyes. Which baffled him.

"What about you? Don't you need a wand for class?" Daphne asked.

"Who cares about him, he'll most likely get expelled anyway! You cant just go snapping people wands, or cursing people whenever you feel like it. I'm sure he'll be gone before the night is out." Tracey said with a smug grin.

Harry's entire body tensed at her words. She was right. He most likely would be expelled. He hoped that Dumbledore would go easy on him. He had agreed to pay for a new wand, and he would do any punishment they deemed necessary. He would do just about anything to stay here. "If I am not expelled. Then I will take whatever punishment they decide is appropriate. As for not having a wand. Well, I am responsible for you not having one, so until you have a wand then I will just have to go without. I will just have to hope that Mr. Ollivander is quick with his reply."

Tracey just continued to glare at him. "Personally I hope they expel you."

Harry grit his teeth at Tracey's comments but tried to calm himself. "For what it is worth, I am sorry that I stunned you earlier as well, and the same goes for your other friend." Then he looked to Daphne. "I really am sorry for what I did, and I hope that one day you can forgive me." Then with a slight nod to both girls he turned and prepared to leave, but just as he reached for the handle of the door, the train started to slow down. And Harry looked to Ginny sharply. "We can't be there yet!"

Ginny gave a negative response and clung to his hand even tighter. "Something must be wrong." she declared.

Then they felt the train come to a grinding halt. And Harry and Ginny were flung to the ground. When Harry realized that he was now on top of Ginny he blushed a deep red. But he couldn't help the feeling that it felt really good to have her so close to him. Then he felt something else, as his teenage hormones got the best of him and he felt himself begin to harden. Instantly the blood drained from his face, and he made a mad dash scrambled off of her. "Sorry." he gasped out.

When Ginny had felt him, she had tensed and blushed more than ever before. And she just wanted to ground to open swallow her up. When he got off of her she continued to just lay there. Not sure if she should try and move or not. Then he had got to her feet looking at anything but him. She could not believe that had happened. She was so embarrassed. "S'ok." She mumbled.

"UGGH, the last thing we need to see is you two Gryfindorks flirting. Get out!" Tracey said, mimicking vomiting.

Harry was about to respond to her when he felt his insides freeze, and the compartment chilled so much that the air coming from their mouths was coming out in small puffs of smoky vapor. Then the windows began to ice over, and he felt a dark magical presence outside the door to the compartment, and a second later the door clicked open, and a slimy skeletal hand grabbed the door and began to slide it open.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapter is not as long as I was wanting, but I do not have a lot of time at the moment. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter is not mine.

Fury074 – I am already aware of the spelling mistakes, and I am trying to correct them as I continue with my story, I have already said that I will not be going back and fixing old problems at the moment. As for the Tracey Davis issue that you claim. I checked the Harry potter lexicon, as well as the Wiki, and in both it states that her name is Tracey Davis, not Tracy Davis. I realized my mistake with Daphne's name after the first chapter with her in it. I also do not have a beta reader at the moment, But I am talking with someone now about that, and I am hopeful that they will be able to start going over my chapters within the next couple days. Thank you for your concern, and review.

Thank you everyone else for your reviews.

And now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>_

Harry gasped in horror as he realized what it was, and thrust his hand out to banish the dementor, when he realized that he could not show his true powers in the vicinity of other students, and quickly brought his hand back. He was just getting ready to tell Ginny to cast the patronus charm when he heard her.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Ginny yelled. And a very light mist shot from her wand, and covered the doorway.

The dementor gave a rattling noise and backed away from them for a moment, then it charged at them again, and as it made contact with the white mist the creature gave a low growl and backed away again.

"I can't hold it much longer." Ginny whimpered as she fell to one knee.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _another voice screamed from behind them, and another light mist, not quite as strong as Ginny's joined the battle of keeping it out of their compartment.

Unfortunately at that moment another dementor joined the first and the white mists dimmed so they were barely visible, then both creatures charged, and as they collided with the mist of the patronus's they gave a shrill scream before backing up again.

Harry could see the patronus's were getting ready to fall. Then the two dementors seemed to take in a large breath and as his insides got colder, and voices began screaming in his mind. Then to his horror, the two white mists fell away to nothing. As the two dementors began to close in on them Harry could not help but think that these creatures would gladly take the soul of every person in this compartment. And then images of Ginny down in the chamber unconscious, and near death. And a fury like never before arose within him. These _things_ wanted to hurt _his_ Ginny! NEVER!

Harry stared defiantly at the dementors as they entered his compartment. He knew what he had to do. Harry let loose a large amount of magic into his hand and then shot his hand out at the nearest dementor. "_Capitaliter dei Malio Ades Praesidium" _A large stream of white light burst forth from his hand and engulfed the dementor, then the light traveled to the other dementor and engulfed it as well. Then Harry closed his fist and spoke again. "_Edo Inimicus Furor Justus Tua" _And the stream of light that connected him to the dementors shot at the first dementor and the dome that now covered the creature flashed one time before there was a great cry of pain from inside, then the light faded and shot to the second creature and again flashed once before there was another anguished cry of pain, then the light faded, and all that was left were two piled of robes where the dementors once stood.

"Holy shit" Someone whispered behind him.

Harry pivoted quickly and shot his hand at Tracey Davis. "_Obliviate!" _he whispered, erasing her memory of him casting his spells. Then he turned to Daphne, ready to cast again. But he was surprised as a red light met him instead, and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke it was to a voice he had never heard before.<p>

"Are you alright Mr. Potter? Here take this, it will help." A older man, with graying hair said as he was handing Harry a large bar of Chocolate.

"Err, thanks." Harry muttered, taking in his surrounding. He was on the floor, and the older man was now moving to check on Ginny, who was also on the floor. "Ginny!" Harry screamed as he crawled to her side. "Is she alright?" Harry asked, placing his hand in hers.

"She appears to be ok. Just unconscious. I believe the dementors are worse for yourself and Miss. ..."

"Oh, umm. Her name is Ginny Weasley." Harry supplied.

"Right, Miss Weasley. I have heard of what happened at the end of last year, so I am fairly sure that is what caused her falling unconscious. And as for yourself, well you have been through a lot as well."

Harry gave a slight nod of his head. "Right. Err, I'm sorry, Who are you?"

"Oh yes, of course, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Remus Lupin, your new Defence against the Dark arts teacher." he answered.

"Right its nice to meet you sir." Harry looked around some more and tensed when he saw Tracey and Daphne sitting on a seat next to each other.

Tracey was listening to them with interest. But Daphne had her mask of indifference on again. Although her eyes were glaring at him.

Harry schooled his features as turned back to Ginny, who had finally gotten up after Mr. Lupin cast a quick "_Enervate"_ on her. Ginny glanced at Harry, then glared at Daphne, who had taken Harry's wand and placed it in her lap, so it was easily accessible.

"Err, what happened?" Harry asked Ginny.

"That stupid Slimy Sn-" Ginny started, only to be interrupted by Daphne.

"Those two passed out from the dementors, as did Tracey." Daphne said loudly Drowning out Ginny. "And after they passed out I cast a patronus charm. I am not sure what happened, for some reason when they encountered my patronus, they started screaming and then they just disappeared, leaving their cloaks."

Mr. Lupin gave Daphne a odd stare. "Your patronus killed them? I have never heard of a patronus killing a dementor before. Are you sure that is what you cast?"

Daphne gave a determined nod of her head. "Positive Mr. Lupin."

Mr. Lupin continued to stare at her oddly for another thirty seconds or so. "And you can summon a full corporal patronus?" he asked.

Daphne's mask slipped for a second as she regarded everyone in the room. "No sir. It is just a light mist right now. My father wanted me to be able to protect myself this year as they where going to be on the hogwarts grounds."

"And your light mist did this?" Mr. Lupin said with doubt.

"Yes, again I am not sure why."

"Mmhmm." Mr. Lupin said, the doubt still present. "Well, I need to go check on the other students, and talk with the engineer. Will you all be ok?"

There was an awkward silence as Harry, Ginny and Daphne continued to stare at each other.

There was a light cough from Mr. Lupin. "You will be alright by yourself I assume?" now he looked slightly reluctant as he noticed that the two girls sitting in seats were Slytherins.

"Yes sir." Harry answered, not taking his eyes off of Daphne, who was looking like she would rather an adult stay in the room with them.

"Alright, behave yourselves." and with that Mr. Lupin headed out of the compartment.

As soon as the door was closed Daphne had the wand trained on Harry, and Ginny had hers trained on Daphne.

"Put your wand down!" Daphne directed the wand on Ginny. "And you!" She directed the wand to Harry again. "Keep your hands down!"

Tracey started to reach for her wand, but before she had the chance to move she had slumped onto the seat as a stunner from Ginny hit her.

Harry cursed to himself as he saw the spell leave Ginny's wand. And had to raise a shield quickly as Daphne sent a Stunner at Ginny. He quickly stepped between the two girls and put summoned his wand from Daphne. Then he quickly reached over and plucked Ginny's from her as he saw her casting a spell.

"Stop! Both of you." He yelled, then he saw Ginny raising her hand to cast a spell, and quickly grabbed her hand in his. "Ginny no! Just wait a second will you!" With his back to Daphne he nearly missed a stunner coming at him, but felt the magic this time and quickly brought a shield up behind himself to stop her attack. Harry whipped around to see that Daphne now had Tracey's wand in her hand, and was getting ready to fire another spell. And instantly summoned the wand to his other hand before she could finish her spell. "DAMMIT! Didn't I just say to hold on a bloody fucking second!" He brought up his wand and cast a quick silencing and a notice me not charm on the door and walls of the compartment.

"I never should have trusted you! They were right about you all along!" Daphne hissed at Harry.

Harry gave a yell of frustration when a stunner flew from Ginny's hand. And Daphne slumped to the ground. "Bloody fucking... FUCK! What did I just say Ginny!"

"Oh please! You know we have to obliviate them. They can't know!" Ginny demanded.

Harry seethed at her words. "What makes you so sure! I let you know and it worked out pretty good! Who says it won't be fine with them as well!"

Ginny glared at him. "That's different!" she yelled.

"And how is it so different! Tell me! Because as far as I can tell its the FUCKING SAME!" Harry screamed at her.

"I AM NOT A STUPID SLIMY NO GOOD SLYTHERIN YOU MORON!"

Before he realized it he had shoved her hard, and she stumbled into the seat that was behind her. And he was staring at her with tears in his eyes. "I was almost a Slytherin Ginny. I had to beg the hat to put me in Gryffindor. If you really think that all Slytherins are just a bunch of slimy snakes that you have to hate, then you better start hating me to." He whispered as his tears started to fall down his face. He dropped all the wands in his hands on the floor at Ginny's feet and turned to the door. "Do whatever you want." he whispered brokenly before leaving the compartment.

* * *

><p>Another small chapter. Sorry my time is really crunched at the moment, my family is coming down to visit and I am trying to get things ready. I will post again as soon as I can.<p>

Thank you all for reading, and reviewing.

_Capitaliter dei Malio Ades Praesidium = Deathly hammer of the gods lend me your protection - Latin (Alpha)_

_Edo Inimicus Furor Justus Tua = Devour my enemy with your righteous fury – Latin (Alpha)_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter is not mine.

Thank you for your reviews. This should be the last chapter without a beta. I am looking forward to that.

And now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>_

Harry sighed as he sat in a compartment alone. He had left Ginny, Daphne and Tracey in their compartment about thirty minutes ago. He was not sure what was going to happen from here, and was extremely nervous. He just did not understand why Ginny was so set against Slytherins. It is not like everyone in that house was evil like so many people think. Ya, Malfoy was a total git who should be put out of his misery, but that was only because of his father. And really, the only Slytherins he knew of that he hated where the ones on their Quidditch team, Malfoy and his two goons. And if he really thought about it, the only reason he did not like most of their Quidditch team was because they played dirty. He was brought out of his musings as his compartment door slid open.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione said as she stood in the doorway. "Your not going to snap at me again are you?" she asked warily.

Harry was getting ready to tell her that he did not snap at her before, but stopped at the last second. If he was honest with himself, he really did snap at her. He relaxed back into his seat and patted the seat next to him. "No, I'm sorry about earlier Hermione. Malfoy just pisses me off, I'm not gonna take his shit this year."

Hermione bristled. "Honestly! Just ignore him, he is only trying to get you into trouble. Which you most likely will be now! I can't believe you did that Harry."

Harry groaned. "Hermione, please. Just drop it okay? I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

Hermione made a noise of disapproval, but did keep quite. And after a minute she took a book out to read.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione tensed. "With Dean and Seamus." she said shortly.

Harry gave Hermione a strange look. "I thought he left with you earlier?"

"Yes, well. He decided to stay with them and talk about Quidditch."

They where quiet for a while, the only noise was Hermione's book as she turned pages.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione broke the quite. "Wasn't this her compartment?"

Now it was Harry's turn to tense. "Err, ya. She is with some other people right now."

"Oh, that's good, she really needs to get closer to her own friends. . . Not that I mind her staying with us!" Hermione added at Harry's glare.

Harry just sat and sulked for a while. He was angry at Ginny for not trusting Daphne. After all, she had not ratted them out to Professor Lupin. Why did she have to be so against it? He was brought out of his musings by the door once again sliding open. Harry looked to the door and his eyes widened in surprise. Ginny had led Daphne into the compartment. They where both looking extremely nervous.

"Um, Hello. . Could we talk to Harry for a second Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione looked to Harry with a curious expression. He gave her a nod of his head and she slowly got up from her seat. "Yea, sure." She eyed Daphne with interest the entire time she slowly walked to the door, and stood there for nearly a full minute, still staring.

"Hermione?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right. Sorry" Hermione gave a small blush before she shut the door and left.

Ginny and Daphne were now looking even more nervous than before, and he noticed that they were slowly inching closer to the other. Then to Harry's complete surprise Ginny entwined her hand in Daphne's and stepped forward so she was directly in front of Harry, and pulled Daphne with her, so they were side by side, their shoulders touching.

Harry just looked at them critically. He was quite surprised that they were this close all of a sudden. What happened to Ginny hating her? And Daphne throwing hexes? Harry was suddenly feeling quite intimidated, having these two girls staring down at him. So he stood from his seat, and was beginning to feel nervous himself when they did not back away, they were now no more than a foot away from each other. The two girls gulped slightly as they now had to look up into his eyes, rather than down.

"We're sorry." Ginny whispered. And Daphne nodded her head showing her support.

Harry narrowed his eyes at them and they shrank into themselves a little. "And what are you sorry for?"

"For fighting like we did." Again Daphne just nodded. "And not talking things out first. You were right Harry, Slytherins are not all bad. Me and Daphne talked. And. Well. You were right. She's really nice. I should have listened to you. Will you forgive us, Please?" Ginny pleaded. Daphne still did not say anything, she just looked at him expectantly.

Harry just stared at them for a bit. He knew he would forgive them. But he felt they could stew a little longer. He sat back down just staring at them. And after a full two minutes he noticed that the hands that they had clasped together were clenching each other so tightly that both their hands were white. And he was slightly afraid their nails would cut into their skin. "I suppose I should forgive you. After all Ginny, I will be needing my slave for the first day of term after all."

Ginny let go of Daphne's hand put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? What did you say? If you think I am going to be your slave so you will forgive me, you have another thing coming!" she hissed at him.

"Of course that's not why your going to be my slave. I forgave you as soon as you asked. You are going to be my slave because I." he pointed to himself with both thumbs."Won that bet in Diagon Alley, remember Ginny? Looser has to do anything the winner says on the first day of term. Thought I would forget that did you little Gin-Gin." here he smirked at her smugly.

Ginny glared at him. "Don't call me that!" then she kicked him in his shin.

Harry yelped and pulled his leg up to cradle it in his hands. "Dammit Ginny! That bloody hurt!"

Ginny smiled at him with false sweetness. "Of course it did Harrykins, it's supposed to. That is what happens when you call me Gin-Gin!"

Harry just glared at her. "I was only messing around! You don't have to go and attack me."

Ginny just continued to smile at him in an evil manner.

"Just wait. I am gonna have you do stuff that your gonna hate all day when your my SLAVE!" Harry goaded her.

"That's what you think." Ginny muttered under her breath.

Daphne cleared her throat to stop their bickering. "So. . . I am forgiven as well?" She asked nervously.

Harry smiled at her. "Of course." Then a smirk crept onto his face. "But you know, if you really want my _total forgiveness_ you can be a slave with ickle Gin-Gin here."

Ginny kicked his other shin even harder than before. "Prat!"

Harry brought his other leg up so he was sitting cross legged on the seat. "Dammit, if you keep this up I'm not even gonna be able to walk!"

"Served you right you git!" Ginny hissed.

"You better watch out, I may just have to make my little _slave_ try and carry me to the feast."

Ginny clenched her fist as she got ready to kick him again.

"I'M SORRY! WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Harry pleaded.

Ginny backed off with a self satisfied smirk. "And you better remember it."

"But your still gonna be my slave the first day." Harry added.

Ginny glared at him. Clenching her fist again.

"Hey it was a fair bet! You lost." Harry demanded.

Ginny harrumphed and sat in a seat as far away from him as possible.

Daphne slowly sat down between Ginny and Harry. Not wanting to get in between their little spat.

"Hey, where is Tracey?" Harry had just remembered the other girl.

"Oh, err, I may have erased her memory when I was still angry at first. And I may have made her think She erm, thinks that she needs to make Malfoys train ride horrible." Ginny said looking to the ground.

Harry glared at Ginny. "So where is she?"

"Err, I'm not sure, as soon as she was no longer unconscious. She left saying she had something to do." Ginny responded.

"So Tracey is somewhere making sure Malfoys ride is miserable? Did you ever stop to think what could happen to her if Malfoy caught her?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I just made her want to talk about..erm . . . girl things with him." Ginny blushed red, ducking her head.

"Girl things?" Harry asked. He noticed both girls blush a deep red and refused to look at him.

"Err, ya. . . you know. . . like. . When we go through . . . erm, puberty and stuff." Ginny answered.

Harry paled as he gaped at Ginny. "And she's gonna go talking to MALFOY about . . erm . . . it?"

Ginny gave a light giggle and nodded her head. And a second later Daphne joined her giggling.

"That is. Evil." Harry chuckled as the girls continued laughing. And before they knew it they were all chatting about how embarrassed Malfoy must be right about now. But then Harry starting thinking about what they were talking about as well, and he couldn't stop the blushes that had began to develop. And within another few minutes he had stopped talking all together as the two girls continued to talk about what Tracey could be saying to embarrass Malfoy. And Harry wanted nothing more than to run from the room. He kind of envy's Malfoy right now, at least he only had _one _girl talking about having to keep a schedule to know when their period was coming and whatnot. Then he started wondering when _their _periods were. And that got him wondering what their privates looked like, and his mind began to try and picture them without any clothes on. And then he felt himself begin to harden. And he had to turn in his seat and try to cover it. But the two girls continued talking and he felt like he was going to go crazy.

"I need to use the restroom." he practically screamed as he ran from the compartment, heading for a loo. Right before he got to the loo an announcement came over the intercom saying they would be at their destination in five minutes, and to please get ready to disembark. And gritting his teeth he turned and headed back to his compartment. He stood outside the door thinking about Snape and an instant later he was normal again. And breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the compartment door just as Ginny was finishing straightening her robes.

"I should go get ready as well. Would you mind if I sat with you guys on a carriage? Daphne asked.

"Sure." Harry mumbled distractedly. He started picturing them both naked again as soon as he entered the compartment. Damn them! They did this to him.

"Great, I will see you later." Daphne said as she left the compartment.

Harry sighed as she left. "Err, how much does she know?"

"I told her everything. You don't mind. Do you?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled at her. "No, not at all. I think it's better this way, it will be nice having an extra person to train with."

Ginny broke into a great smile and enveloped him in a hug. "Me to. She really is a great person. She will be a good friend to us." she murmured into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

They were still hugging as the train came to a stop, and the slight jostle of the train made Ginny feel his raging erection. And she jumped from his arms as if shocked.

"It was your fault!" Harry accused. "Talking about your. . .privates like that. I cant stop thinking about it!"

Blushing furiously Ginny raced out of the compartment saying, "Need to meet Daphne."

Huffing in frustration, Harry followed at a slower pace, trying to once again think of Professor Snape. But he could not help it as images of Daphne and Ginny posing in provocative ways continued creeping into his mind. DAMN THOSE GIRLS!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter is not mine.

Thank you for your reviews.

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Harry could not help the feeling of happiness as he stepped down from the carriage and saw the front of the castle. With a smile he turned back to the carriage and helped Ginny and Daphne down. The ride from the Hogsmeade station to the entrance to Hogwarts was enjoyable. And they were able to talk freely as they were the only ones in their carriage as well. The first thing he did when he climbed into the carriage after helping Daphne and Ginny into it, was to ask how they seemed so close all of a sudden. Not that he minded, them being friends was much better than the bitter rivalry they had before.

Ginny had told him that after sending Tracey off on her mission to annoy Malfoy, she had considered doing something to Daphne as well. But after thinking about what Harry had said, she decided to take his words into consideration and gathering her Gryffindor courage, awoke Daphne, she had apologized and after making Daphne promise not to tell anyone, had told her of their training, and how they stop time to do so. At first Daphne had thought Ginny was lying to her, so Ginny had stopped time with Daphne to show that she was telling the truth. Ginny had also explained the drawbacks of spending to much time there, and explained that was the main reason Harry had gotten so angry, and ended up snapping her wand. They had spend nearly two full days there talking and getting to know one another, and before they left, Daphne had made Ginny promise that she would teach her how to stop time as well.

Harry was brought out of his musing as a strict voice cut across the students entering the castle.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. I need to see you, please follow me." Professor McGonagall's voice rang.

Harry looked around for Hermione, and saw that she was telling Ron she would see him in the great hall later before making her way to their professor. Harry and Ginny said their own farewell to Daphne, promising to meet up with her after dinner, and headed over to join Hermione. They followed their professor for a minute before she took them into a small office area not far from the great hall.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you after the feast Mr. Potter. I was also informed by Mr. Lupin that you and Miss Weasley had a slight run in with a Dementor on the train. He said you had both fallen unconscious?" Professor McGonagall said, looking at Harry critically.

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine!"

Ginny quickly added. "It was not that bad Professor, really."

At that moment the door opened and Madam Pomfrey entered. "Ahh Mr. Potter. And what is the problem this time?"

Harry's flush deepened. "Nothing! I'm_ fine!_" he could not believe this!

"He and Miss Weasley had a run in with a Dementor on the train, they both fell unconscious.." McGonagall said.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry and Ginny a sympathetic look. "Nasty things those Dementors. You two wont be the last to collapse, mark my words." she quickly felt their foreheads. "Yes, they are both quite clammy, and they have a much worse effect on those that are already delicate."

"I'm not _delicate!" _Harry protested.

Ginny just crossed her arms and glared at the nurse.

"Oh, of course not." Madam Pomfrey said absentmindedly while taking both of their temperatures and pulse.

"Will they be okay? Should they stay the night in the night in the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked.

"_What! I said I'm fine!" _Harry would NOT be staying in the hospital wing.

"_Please_, don't make me stay in there tonight. Nothing is wrong with me. _please._" Ginny pleaded with the Professor and Madam Pomfrey.

Pomfrey gave them both a long stare. "Fine. But you will both have chocolate at the very least!"

Harry gave her a large smile. "Mr. Lupin already gave us some."

The nurse gave a approving nod of her head. "Good, it is about time we had a defense against the dark arts teacher who knows what they are doing."

"Are you both sure you are alright?" Professor McGonagall said sharply to Harry and Ginny.

Both nodded their head furiously. "Yes!" They said together.

"Very well, please wait outside the door while I have a chat with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and Ginny quickly left the room with Madam Pomfrey. They waited about a few minutes before they reemerged, with Hermione looking exceptionally happy about something. As they entered the great hall Professor McGonagall reminded Harry that he needed to see the headmaster after the feast, then strode to the head table.

"We missed the sorting." Hermione complained.

Harry shrugged and moved to the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Hermione followed close behind. They found Ron and sat next to him then started filling their plates with food.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked before taking a entire roll and stuffing it into his mouth.

Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look. "She wanted to talk to me about my schedule, and make sure Harry and Ginny were alright. Apparently they collapsed when the Dementors came aboard the train." She gave Harry and Ginny a hard stare. "Why did you both collapse? Are you sure you don't need to spend the night in the hospital wing?"

Harry gave Hermione a exasperated look. "Hermione, we're fine! I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of it." Harry complained. He knew that he was going to get Daphne back for this. He could not believe she told Mr. Lupin that they fell unconscious.

Professor Dumbledore stood and the noise died. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . ." here he cleared his throat before continuing. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed all around the school, and I ask that everyone please not leave the school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added as his eyes roamed over Harry and his friends. "It is not the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I am trusting prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

He then introduced the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher (Professor Lupin.) as well as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher (Hagrid) before giving a slight bow and sitting down as the food appeared. The meal went by fairly quickly, with light chit chat going up and down the table. When the feast was just finishing Harry pushed his plate away from himself and looked up to the head table to see if Professor Dumbledore was finished eating yet, and was happy to see that he was just finishing the last of what looked like apple pie. The elderly wizard cleaned has face and after a few words with Professor McGonagall, who was seated next to him, he stood from his seat and addressed the school.

"Ahh yes, nothing like a full belly to tire our body's. At this time I would ask all prefects to please show the first years to their new dormitory. And all of our other students please make your way to your dorms as well." and with that, Professor Dumbledore left the great hall.

Harry stood from his seat and tapped Ginny on her shoulder. "I am going to go tell Daphne goodnight before I have to meet with Dumbledore, you're coming right?"

Ginny quickly pushed her plate away and stood from the table. "Of course."

Hermione quickly stood as well. "Why are we going to see Daphne?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "We kinda became friends on the train." Then he started making his way to the Slytherin table.

"I hope you enjoy your least meal here Potter! You'll be gone before the night is out." Malfoy sneered as he approached Daphne.

Harry clenched his fist and ignored him for now as he came up to Daphne. "Hey Daphne. How was your dinner?"

Daphne gave a small grin as she looked over Harry's shoulder to Malfoy. "It was fairly eventful. Tracey is taking her job of annoying Malfoy even further than what was needed. She has not stopped yet. Draco was having quite a bit of trouble eating tonight. Tracey decided to go into a very thorough detail of a woman's menstrual cycle, and-"

"OKAY NO MORE! I don't need to hear about it." Harry shivered greatly just thinking about it. "I need to go talk to Dumbledore. I have a feeling its about what I did to Malfoy on the train. I will see you both later, goodnight." And with that Harry turned and headed out of the great hall.

When Harry got to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, he had to stand there for nearly five minutes guessing passwords before it slid to the side and he saw Snape on the other side, giving him a loathing glare.

"You'll be packing your bags soon boy. Attacking three students, and threatening to kill another. You think your above everybody, but today you'll find that your not. And if I have my way, I'll have your wand snapped tonight before you leave as well." Snape sneered at Harry before grabbing his robes near his neck and pulling him up the steps. As soon as they reached the Headmaster's office Snape let go and Harry stumbled into one of the seats in front of Professor Dumbledore's large mahogany desk.

Harry glared at Snape with hate filled eyes. "If you had your way I never would have started here Snape! Good for me its not your decision what happens around here."

"You insolent little brat!"

"Enough!" Professor Dumbledore said, banging his hand onto his desk. "Severus, please calm yourself."

Snape continued to glare at Harry, but kept his mouth shut.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy Severus? He was supposed to be here as well." Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice.

"Potter's spell casting is so sub par that Draco was injured during the attack." Snape sneered.

"That's a lie! All I did was a simple petrification spell, and he was able to walk away fine after that!" Here Harry sneered at Snape. "Well, more like ran really."

Snape's glare intensified. "You rotten little pest, think your so good, when you had to cast as their backs were turned. Afraid of a fair fight aren't you?"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore again slammed his fist onto his desk."Mr. Potter, why did you attack Mr Malfoy as well as Mr Goyle and Crabbe?"

"They were talking about my friends." Harry answered, still glaring at Snape.

Snape was about to say something, but Professor Dumbledore spoke first. "That is not reason to attack a student Mr. Potter. If that is the only reason for your attack then I am sorry to say that I will have to take one hundred points from Gryffindor, as well as three detentions."

"WHAT! You cannot be serious Headmaster. He blatantly attacked students without cause! He should be expelled!" Snape roared.

"Severus! That is enough. His punishment is final. Mr. Potter, you will serve your detentions with Professor Snape. That is all Severus, goodnight." at the Headmaster's dismissal Snape glared at Harry one final time before turning and storming out of the office, his robes billowing behind him.

When Snape was gone Professor Dumbledore addressed Harry again. "I wanted to speak with you about something else as well Mr. Potter. Mrs. Weasley has informed me that you had taken a Magical Oath to Miss Ginny Weasley. I was wondering why you felt you would need to do such a thing? I am not sure if you know this or not. But they are very dangerous if used incorrectly."

"Err, I know they are dangerous sir. I honestly don't know why I did it. But on the train ride back here, we had Ginny relieve me of the oath. So I should be okay."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles. "Would you mind if I were to look at the oath that you gave to Miss Weasley, as well as her relieving you of this oath?"

Harry stared at the Headmaster. He knew of only two ways to look at what had happened. Either Legilimency, which would not do the old man any good, as Harry had mastered Occlumency with Ginny during their training. Or a Pensieve, which would involve taking a memory and putting it into a potion that has to be held in a bowl of some sort that has been inscribed with a minimum of ten runes that have been linked together. He could also change his memory's if need to before extracting them. But he also knew he could not let the Headmaster know that he even knew of these things, let alone mastered them. "Look at it sir?"

"Yes, if you would allow me to, I could take the memory from you, and put it into something called a Pensieve. It allows one to view old memories."

"Err, yes sir, that would be okay." Harry replied.

Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and went to a large cabinet, and removed a large basin from within. That Harry knew to be a Pensieve. And a very nice one at that. He could see at least thirteen runes just looking at it, and who knows how many more are hidden inside where the potion is held. If he had to guess, he would say this particular Pensieve could rewind, stop, fast forward, and even enhance certain points if he wanted to.

"Now, if you could please try and think of the moment when you had taken the oath. Please try to be as specific as possible." Professor Dumbledore instructed.

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the incident. And after making sure nothing that could jeopardize his or Ginny's training he allowed the memory to come to focus to be extracted. "Okay sir, I'm ready."

Professor Dumbledore put his wand to Harry's temple and removed the long silvery strand that was his memory. And after the Professor deposited it into his Pensieve he did it again with the memory of when Ginny had released him from the oath.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he leaned over the Pensieve. "It really is an extraordinary experience."

Harry did not really want to, but he figured it would look bad for a thirteen year old boy to not want to try out something that is new and exiting. "Err, sure Professor."

Harry and the Headmaster dove into the Pensieve and they watched the two memory's that Harry had provided, and a minute later they were back in the office.

"Well, I see no problems with Miss Weasley's release of your oath. But in the future please think about the consequences that such actions can have." Professor Dumbledore said to him.

"Yes sir." Harry replied, making sure he looked adequately reprimanded

"I think that will be all Mr. Potter. Have a good night."

"Yes sir, Goodnight sir." Harry said

Harry quickly left the Headmasters office and headed for his dormitory. When he reached the fat Lady he realized that he was getting angry at little things, like how annoying the stupid staircases were, honestly, why did they have to move? And he concluded that he should stop time soon to get the edge off. It had been nearly Ten hours since he had stopped time, and he could feel the effects already. He opened his mouth to give the password when he realized that he did not know it. And his anger got even worse. So he quickly stopped time, opened the portrait, and climbed in. He quickly headed to a secluded corner that nobody would see him suddenly appear from nowhere, and after letting his anger abate, restarted time.

Harry quickly went to Ginny, who was being bombarded with questions from Hermione.

"I just do not understand how you two can suddenly start being friends with her that fast. You did not even know her at all before the train ride, and now your best friends? It does not work that way Ginny! I know something is going on with you and Harry, and I will find out!" Hermione quickly put two books she had out into a bag that she was carrying around and dashed up the steps to the girls dorm.

"Err, what was that about?" Harry asked

Ginny turned to Harry and let out a sigh. "Hermione just cant leave things alone! She has to be getting into everybody's business. She's been ranting at me ever since we got into the tower about befriending Daphne on the train. Going off about how illogical it is for us to want to be friends with her all of a sudden."

Harry sat next to Ginny on the large sofa she was sitting on. "How does she figure it is illogical? I don't see what the problem is with making new friends."

"I don't know! When I asked her, she just started spouting off about how it's not normal to suddenly find new friends when the ones they have are perfectly fine or some rubbish. Personally I think she is just jealous that your not spending all your time with her. I understand that she has some trouble making friends. . I did as well. But she is being ridiculous!."

Harry thought about that for a minute, and had to agree with Ginny, it sounded like Hermione was jealous. But Harry also did not really care, if she could not be friends with them all, and accept things the way they were, then he did not need her. All his life people have tried to run his life, he did not need Hermione doing it for him as well. And he told Ginny his thoughts as well.

It was nearly two hours later with Ginny yawning every couple minutes that Harry looked around and realized that they were the only ones still in the common room.

"Err, maybe we should go to bed." Harry said letting out his own yawn.

Ginny gave a little giggle and stood to stretch. "Yea, I suppose your right."

"Err, Ginny. I've been wanting to ask you. . . "

"What?"

"Well. Back when we were at Diagon Alley, when I made that magical oath. I noticed your mum got really angry with me. . . I know that doing that oath was dumb. But, well, I don't understand why she got so angry with me."

Ginny looked down and started ringing her hands. "Well, mum really gets angry when people make oaths because. . Well, one of mums brothers died from an oath that he took. She doesn't talk about it much. But when she does she gets real sad. I am not sure exactly what happened, but I heard dad talking with mum one time, and I think it was mum who made him make the oath. And. . . Well, now, as you saw, she gets really angry when people make an oath." she whispered.

"Oh." Harry whispered as dread filled him. He now understood her anger at him somewhat. He would have to write to her and apologize.

"Anyway, I'm sure mum will be happy that we managed to get rid of yours before anything bad happened."

"Yea." Harry pulled Ginny to him and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

After a few minutes of companionable silence they broke apart.

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry whispered to her.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny whispered back before quickly kissing him on his cheek and dashing away as fast as she could up the girls stairs.

Harry could not help the grin that split his face as he walked up to his dorm. He wrote a quick letter to Ollivander about the wands, and had Dobby bring the letter to Hedwig in the hope that he would get a reply as soon as possible. Then changed into his nightclothes, then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, sorry its been so long, things are looking better for me now, so I should be able to post more again.

Thank you everyone for your reviews.

By the way, I still do not have a beta, so I am sorry for any mistakes there may be.

And now, the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>_

The next morning Harry awoke before any of his dorm mates were up, and quickly showered and dressed. By the time he left the dorm room it was nearly 7:10, and the only person still in bed was Dean, but by the grin and cup of water in Seamus's hand, Harry was pretty sure he would be up soon.

"Wait up mate" Ron shouted as he ran from the restroom. "Just give me a sec and I'll be down."

"Hurry up, I'm sure the girls are already waiting for us." Harry replied as he started down the stairs.

"Girls?" Ron replied absently.

Harry sighed as he got to the main floor. Honestly, did Ron not realize that Hermione and Ginny are girls? Sometimes Ron could be really thick.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as she gave him a quick hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around her for a second before she backed off, and a slight blush came to both their features. "Morning" he mumbled.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said from a char in front of the fire, a book propped open in her lap.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked as he took the seat next to her.

"Introduction to Runic Theory." She replied.

"Oh that's a good one, did you get to the second chapter about interlacing Runes yet? " Harry asked.

Hermione closed her book and turned to Harry. "You already read some of your books?" She asked with a shocked look.

"yup."

Hermione gave him a huge smile. "Its about time you started taking things seriously! Now if we can just get Ron to understand how important it is to get good grades and-"

"I didn't do it for good grades." Harry interrupted her. "Its because I want to know more. I really don't care about my grades."

Hermione looked lake he had slapped her. "WHAT! You don't care? How can you say that Harry! Without good grades you wont be able to get a good job when you leave school, and then what are you going to do?"

Harry gave a mild shrug. "I'm the boy who lived, I don't think anyone cares what my grades are, I could probable become the Minister of Magic without any Owl's or Newt's at all."

"I cant believe you would use your fame like that Harry! I thought you were better than that!" Hermione shrieked at him.

Ginny gave a grunt of frustration. "Oh please Hermione! Does it really matter why he wants to learn? Besides he's right nobody is going to care about his grades. Even if he gets perfect Newt scores nobody will care. If he asks for a job their going to give it to him."

"That's not the point!" Hermione scolded.

Harry stood from the seat as he saw Ron coming down the stairs. "Either way my grades will be good! So it doesn't matter, lets to get some breakfast."

Hermione let it drop, but she gave Harry a look that said she thought he was wrong.

By the time they got to the great hall Ron was groaning about how hungry he was, and as soon as they sat down he filled his plate so full that a sausage fell off the pile and onto the table near his glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry gawked at the huge load of food on his plate. "Got enough there mate?"

"ope soo." Ron spoke as shoveled another spoon of eggs into his mouth.

Harry turned from Ron and filled his own plate with his favorites, and was eating a piece of bacon when Professor McGonagall approached them with their schedules.

"Good morning. Here are your schedules, try to not be late on your first day back hmm?" Professor McGonagall said before moving on down the table.

"Oh, we start our new classes today!" Hermione stated, looking pleased.

Harry looked down at his own schedule and saw that Hermione was correct, he had Ancient Runes first thing, followed by Transfiguration and lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures before Dinner.

"Still don't see why you didn't just take Divination with me." Ron grumbled as he looked at his own schedule.

Harry sighed as he ground out. "I already told you, I want to learn something that I can use. I think Ancient Runes will be way better than Divination."

"Whatever." Ron said as he got to his feet. "Ready to go Hermione?"

"Wait." Harry said looking at Hermione. "Aren't you taking Ancient Runes? It's first thing."

Hermione quickly got to her feet and hurried away tugging Ron along with her. "We'll be late if we keep talking, see you Later Harry."

Harry watched them leave the hall with a questioning gaze.

"Something is up with her." Ginny said, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I think your right. What class do you have first?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked down at her Schedule. "DADA, then lunch, then potions, and Charms, then dinner."

"You'll have to let me know if the new Defense teacher is any good." Harry said as he got to his feet. "I should get going, don't want to be late, you should as well, Defense is on the third floor. And we still have to get our books."

Ginny quickly got up and followed Harry to the Dormitories, where they both got their needed books and headed their separate ways.

Harry barely made it to class on time, and he quickly searched the faces, looking for someone familiar to sit with.

"Harry, over here!" Hermione called.

Harry whipped his head around to see Hermione in the far side of the room, about half way back, with a open seat next to her, and giving her a bewildered look he went over and took the offered seat.

"Err, I thought you were going to Divination?" He asked awkwardly.

Hermione gave a slight shrug of her shoulders before shushing him and pointing to the front of the classroom. "Class is starting."

Harry turned to the front and saw that the teacher was indeed at the front and calling for quiet.

"Welcome to your first class of Ancient Runes!" The bubbly teacher announced "My name is Professor Babbling."

After giving everyone a brief overview of what they would be learning that year and the following years she leaned on her desk and asked. "Now, who can tell me what a Ancient Rune is?"

Instantly Hermione's hand shot into the air, as well as two other girls, a petite red haired girl, and a Brown haired girl that was average.

Professor Babbling pointed to Hermione. "Yes, Miss.." Here she looked at her class listing ." Granger?"

"An Ancient Rune is a symbol that represents a certain thing in a magical sense, it can be many things, ranging from a simple thing, like fire, or light. It can also be a more detailed, and represent specific things, such as protection from fire, or giving light."

"Excellent description Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me what the pros and cons are of a simple rune, such as Fire or light?" Professor Babbling asked.

Again Hermione's hand shot into the air, as well as the petite red haired girl.

"Miss Bones?" Professor Babbling pointed to the young red haired girl.

"A simple Rune by itself does not do anything, so unless it is combined with a second rune then it has no effect."

"That is correct, so that is the con, can you tell me the pro?" Professor Babbling asked.

"When you add two simple runes together they are much more powerful than a detailed rune." she answered.

"Such as?" The Professor asked.

"Err, if you were to combine the Rune for Fire and the Rune for Protection together, then the object that you encased the combined Rune into would be much more protected to fire than if you had only encased a single detailed Rune of fire protection."

"That's right, five points to Hufflepuff Miss Bones. Now I would like everyone to read up to page twenty two, when you are done, you should have a better understanding of basic Runes, and I would like you to try and draw a simple Rune symbol for water. Are there any questions before you get started?"

Hermione shot her hand into the air almost instantly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Babbling indicated to the hyperactive student.

"Would it not be better to add together two detailed Runes rather than two simple Runes Professor?"

Professor Babbling gave a slight smile to the excited student. "That would depend on which detailed Runes you attempt to combine, as some detailed Runes react badly with others, and some can cancel each other out completely. But every single simple rune there is can be combined with any other simple Rune, But that is much more advanced Miss Granger, we will get to that in your fifth to sixth years. Any other questions?"

Nobody asked any other questions and the students all got to their reading, or in a few students cases starting on their water Rune, and before they knew it the bell rang singling the end of class.

"Homework is to complete your water Rune, as well as finish chapter one of your books." The Professor called as everyone collected their things and headed for their next class.

As Harry turned a corner heading for Transfiguration he realized that Hermione had disappeared. Shaking his head he continued on without her, assuming she knew what she was doing, but when he got there he noticed that Ron and Hermione were seated together already. Harry quickly sat next to Hermione and gave her a hard stare.

"How did you get here so fast?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Tell me about it, as soon as we left Divination Hermione disappeared almost instantly, and when I got here she was already sitting reading a book." Ron stated.

Harry stared at Hermione with a questioning gaze. "You have Arithmancy right now. . . don't you?"

Hermione gave Harry a slight glance before going back to her book. "yeah." she muttered into the book.

"And your going to make it to that class as well I suppose?" Harry asked with a sarcastic voice. He had a feeling that she was using a time turner, he had read about them over the summer. It was really the only explanation.

Hermione gave a slight shrug, but did not talk again.

"So, how was Divination?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron gave a slight grimace. "Well if the old bat is right, then I'm gonna die today during Care of Magical Creatures, going to be mauled by a large beast apparently."

Harry noticed that much of the class got very quiet when he said this, and assumed much of them had been in the Divination class as well.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came into the class and they were informed that the batty old Divination teacher had been predicting a students death every year for a long time. And by the time everyone was headed for lunch it had become something to laugh over.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your reviews.

I now have a beta set up, and will start using them in the next chapter most likely.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>_

Just as Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table talking about their classes they had so far and began loading their plates with food they heard a voice that ruined their quiet chatter.

"Don't get to comfortable here Potter! Just because your Dumbledore's little pet doesn't mean that you'll be here much longer, as soon as my father hears about this you'll be gone before you can blink! Who knows, maybe they will escort you out with a little Dementor, I wouldn't mind watching you faint again." Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry after speaking.

Harry tightened his grip on his fork that was in his right hand. He had not stopped time for a while and was starting to get angry. It was not as bad as before, so obviously it was getting better than it was, but he still wanted to shove the fork he had into Malfoy's forehead.

Turning slowly Harry leveled his glare at Malfoy. And could not help but notice his two hulking bodyguards at his side, as always "You know, every time you try and threaten me, its always about what your father is going to do. If I did not know any better I would think that he does everything for you. Tell me Malfoy, does he keep a portkey on hand so he can wipe your ass when your done taking a shit as well?"

Malfoy started to scream "HOW DARE YOU! YOU -" but was interrupted as Harry shot a silent silencing charm at him and stood from the table, now facing them. Crabb and Goyle flexed their hands as he stood and took another small step towards him, trying to be intimidating.

Harry stood his ground, he was not scared of any of them. "Shut up you inbred ponce. We know everything that comes out of your mouth already, my daddy this, and my daddy that. We are all already aware that you cant do anything on your own, you have to ask your daddy what you have to do."

At this Malfoy lunged at Harry, totally forgetting that he was a wizard, but Harry was ready for him, and quickly side stepped him and grabbed his neck and forced his face into the Gryffindor table, smashing two of his front teeth, he quickly sent two silent freezing spells at Crabb and Goyle to stop them as well, then got close to Malfoys ear and hissed loud enough for most of Gryffindor to hear. "I bet this is how your Daddy likes you, bent over a table."

Harry suddenly felt a spell coming his way from the teachers table, and quickly grabbed Malfoy and spun them around so that he was using Malfoy as a shield, and a red Stunner slammed into Malfoy. Harry ducked down as Malfoy was flung into the air and somersaulted over the table and landed on the stone floor, out cold.

Harry looked into the cold eyes of Snape as he rushed down the isle toward him. "You'll be expelled for this BOY! How dare you attack a student unprovoked!"

Harry smirked at Snape. "I don't know what your talking about Sir. You're the one who hit him with a spell."

Snape's grip on his wand was threatening to snap it he was holding it so tight. "Two hundred points from Gryffindor, and Detention for the next five months!"

Harry put his arms over his chest as his smirk intensified. "No"

Snape looked like he was on the verge of cursing him outright. "You think you can talk back to me Potter? That will be another hundred points, and one more month of detentions!"

Harry could not help it as a small laugh escaped his mouth. "I don't think so Snape. You know, I always knew you were a slimy waste of a human being, but I did not know you were stupid as well."

"THAT IS ENOUGH MISTER POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A PROFESSOR LIKE THAT!" Professor McGonagall shouted at him.

Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just stating fact Professor. He said I was to be expelled, how could I possibly have points taking from me, or go to a detention if I am no longer going to be a student here. If what Snape says is true, then I can call the bastard anything I want to."

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a slight glare before turning to Professor Dumbledore who had just joined them.

Professor Dumbledore gazed at Harry for nearly five minutes before the bell singling the next class rang

"Am I expelled Professor, or can I go to my next class?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes from the Professor, and keeping his Occlumancy shields up. But he did not feel the Headmaster try and break into his mind once.

"No Mr. Potter, you will not be expelled, you will have the points Professor Snape removed as well as the detentions he assigned you. You will also have all Hogsmead trips revoked for the year."

"Headmaster you cant be serious! He should be expelled!" Snape exclaimed.

"Oh please, like your not thrilled, you got to take points and give me detention." Harry hissed

"Mister Potter, that is enough!" Professor Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes, SIR." Harry said glaring at Snape. "Can I go to my class now? Or would you like to take some more points? Maybe a few more detentions?"

"One hundred more points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered

"That is enough! Both of you!" Professor Dumbledore glared at them both. "Get to your class Mister Potter."

"Whatever." Harry said as he turned back to the table to get his things. But he froze when he was facing the table again, and for the first time realized that everyone was still in the great hall. Nearly everyone who was not in Slytherin was gaping at him like he was crazy, while the Slytherins were glaring at him with hate. Well most of them that is, there where about seven or eight that were trying to hide smirks behind their hands, and Daphne was just sitting there with a expressionless mask on, watching him.

"Everyone, please go to your next class." Professor Dumbledore called out.

Harry grabbed his things and waited for Ron and Hermione to join him. He looked up and down the table but could not find Ginny anywhere, so with a sigh he and his friends headed for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"I wonder if anybody remembered to wake Malfoy up." Hermione said as they neared Hagrids hut.

Ron stared at Hermione as if she were crazy. "Who cares! Maybe he wont show up for class now." Ron finished with a self satisfied smile.

"Maybe." Harry agreed.

They finally made it to a fenced off area that was being used for this class, and waiting for Hagrid to show up.

"You better watch your back Potter." Pansy Parkenson stated from behind the group.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the large Slytherin girl. "Why is that? You have a daddy like Malfoy to?"

The large girl gave a solid glare but did not speak further as Hagrid showed up and began the class. They were studying Hippogriffs, and surprisingly they were actually quite interesting. And at one point Harry even got to ride one after he waited for the Hippogriff that he was working with to bow slightly.

The real problem came when Pansy Parkinson decided that she was going to insult the Hippogriff that she was working with, and it went to strike her with its massive claw.

Harry quickly brought his hand up and cast a quick silent pushing hex at her, which sent her flying to the side, where she smashed into Ron. Parkinson was fine, but Ron ended up getting a large gash in his right arm were he fell onto a large branch that was on the ground.

Luckily nobody seemed to realize he had cast a spell without a wand, he didn't even think anybody realized he had cast a spell at all, and the rest of the class went off pretty well. Ron refused to go to the hospital wing, saying he was fine, and before they knew it they where heading into the castle for Dinner.

"Looks like Professor Trelawney was right Ron, you were mauled by a large beast, one known as Pansy Parkinson." Harry laughed as he gave Ron a friendly slap to his good arm.

Even Hermione could not help the slight smile that came to her face at the joke.

As Harry and his friends entered the great hall Harry scanned the Gryffindor table for Ginny, and quickly found her arguing with another girl at the table, who was slightly larger than her, with dark brown hair.

Harry told Hermione and Ron to get seats and he would join them in a second before quickly walking towards Ginny and tapping her on the shoulder. "Everything ok Gin?"

Ginny turned to Harry and relief spread across her face. "Finally, somebody with some brains! Will you tell Mandy here that there is a shield for unforgivable curses!"

"There is not! We even asked the new defense teacher, and he told us there wasn't one!" the girl, Mandy stated.

"Of course there is." Harry said to the other girl. "If I conjure a solid object in front of the curse, then it wont hit me. I would say that's a shield."

"But that is not REALLY a shield! The spell Protego is a shield." Mandy said.

Harry looked at the girl oddly for a second before asking for Ginny's wand, which she handed over, and conjuring a metal shield. The same type that a knight would have used a long time ago. As he handed Ginny her wand back he asked. "And what is this?"

"A shield." Mandy grumbled. "But its still not the same!"

Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to Ginny. "Want to join us for dinner Ginny?"

Ginny quickly grabbed her things and followed Harry to where Ron and Hermione sat.

"What's that?" Ron asked looking at the shield that Harry was still carrying.

"Honestly Ron, it's a shield, use your eyes." Hermione stated. Then she gave Harry a weird look. "Why do you have a shield?"

"Just trying to prove a point." Harry said offhandedly before loading his plate with food.

"What point?" Hermione asked as she took the shield from Harry and started to look it over. "Did you conjure this?"

Harry glanced at Hermione before going back to his food. "Doesn't matter, and yes I did."

Hermione huffed and glared at Harry. "How could you have conjured this?" she stated. "Its really good. You were nowhere near this good at Transfiguration last time I checked."

Harry balked at Hermione "Its called practice. You're not the only person who knows how to open a book you know, and I am not the only one, Ginny could make the same shield without a problem."

"Owe!" Harry called as Ginny elbowed his ribs.

"Don't bring me into this." She hissed in his ear.

Harry rubbed his sore rib as Hermione glared at them both. "I don't think so! There is no way you could have learned how to do this that fast! This is OWL's level conjuration!"

Harry groaned as he stood from the table. "Whatever, think what you want. I am going to go have a chat with Daphne, would you like to come Ginny?"

Ginny quickly grabbed her things and followed Harry as they walked to the Slytherin table, amid stared from all around the great hall.

"Hello Daphne, how was your day." Harry asked as he neared Daphne and her friend Tracy.

Daphne turned around in her seat to face Harry, and a slight smile showed through her icy mask that she always kept up.

"I am doing well. And yourself?" She asked.

Harry gave a slight grin. "quite well, we were just going to go for a stroll, it's the perfect _time for that, don't you think?_

_Daphne's mask nearly fell completely at that and she jumped from her seat. "Quite. Shal we go?"_

_Tracy gave Daphne a look of stunned disbelief. "What, where are you going?"_

_Daphne turned to Tracy. "Just a stroll, I will see you back in the common room." she stated before following Harry and Ginny from the great hall._

_Harry could not help but notice all the stared they were getting as they left. He turned to Daphne as they left the hall and found an empty classroom. "Sorry about that, Hermione was pissing me off, and I wanted to get out of there."_

"_Its fine." Daphne gave him a sight smile_

_Harry reached out and took both their hands and stopped time. And almost instantly he felt all his anger leave him. With a slight sigh he released their hands and sat on a chair that was in the room._

"_Sorry we have not spoken much Daphne, it was a long day."_

"_Its fine." She said as she and Ginny pulled chairs together and sat down facing him._

" _I know you want to start training as soon as possible, but until we hear back from Dobby the problems that we are having, we really need to wait. I only want to stop time when we are having anger problems and need to let it wash out here."_

_Daphne frowned slightly but nodded her head. "Okay." _

"_I sent that letter to Ollivander about the wand. I have not heard anything yet, but as soon as I do I will let you know." Harry told Daphne._

_Daphne gave Harry a very pretty smile and a murmured. "Thanks." _

_After talking for a nearly ten hours and getting to know each other a little more, they all said their goodnights and before starting time again and heading for bed._


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Thank you to Zaralann. He is my new Beta Reader.**

**And now, on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16 <strong>

Early Thursday morning Harry awoke to a loud pecking sound coming from the window next to his bed, and with a tired groan he removed his covers and slowly stood. His arms were still aching from the night before due to his second detention with Snape. He had been scrubbing very large cauldrons by hand with a wire scrubbing pad for the past two nights. And he had a feeling he would be doing the same thing for the remainder of his detentions.

Rubbing his arms to get the ache from them he went to the window to let the dark brown owl into the room, and checked the letter tied to its leg to find that it was for him. He had a feeling it was from either Mr. Ollivander, or Mrs. Weasley, who he had sent a letter apologizing profusely for what he had done, and letting her know that he had removed the oath that he had made. And judging by the seal of wax on the outside of it of two wands crossed, he assumed it was from Mr. Ollivander, so he opened it and sat on his bed to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that I would be happy to repair or recreate the wand that you told me about being broken. As well as fitting a new wand for your friend._

_I am available Saturday at three o'clock PM. If that is agreeable then I will see you then, if not please owl me back with a time that would be good for you and your companion. I look forward to seeing you both._

_Sincerely,_

_Orion Ollivander_

Harry grinned as he re-read the letter. Now he just had to talk with Daphne and make sure that Saturday would be a good time for her. Harry folded the letter and put in on his nightstand as he grabbed some clothes and started for the restroom to get ready for the day

Nearly fifteen minutes later, after his morning shower and whatnot he quickly stopped time to let any anger he may have built up fade, _'something that he and Ginny had decided they should do every morning'_ He then returned time to normal and exited the restroom and threw his dirty night clothes into the bin that the house elves had for dirty laundry. He quickly shook Ron awake before grabbing the letter from Ollivander and his books he needed for the day, headed down to the common room to see if the girls were there while he waited for Ron to get ready.

When he arrived in the common room he saw both Ginny and Hermione sitting on a small sofa in front of the fire and talking, and he headed in their direction.

"Good morning, Hermione, Ginny. Sleep well?" Harry asked as he attempted to fit himself between the edge of the small sofa and Ginny.

Ginny gave him a slight glare as she moved closer to Hermione to make some more room.

"You know, there are plenty of other sofas and chairs to sit on!" Ginny said as she gave him a light shove.

Harry gave her a small smile. "True." He admitted. "But then I would not be able to be this close to a beautiful lady, would I?" He finished with a grin.

Instantly Ginny flushed red and ducked her head down.

Harry slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Now there's the Gin-Gin I remember, all blushes and stutters" Harry reached down and pulled her face up and pinched her cheek lightly. "Your just so cute when you do that." He teased her.

"Prat!" Ginny grunted as she shoved his arm off her shoulder. "And don't call me that!" she hissed as she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Harry just flung his arm around her again.

"Ahh, come on Gin-Gin. You know you love me." And almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth she blushed to the roots of her hair again. "See." Harry insisted to Hermione, who was watching them with curiousness and amusement. "She just can't stop blushing at my dashing good looks, can you Gin-Gin?"

Ginny again brushed his hand off of her shoulder and stood from the chair, still blushing like mad. She was reminded of their time in Diagonal Alley. They had teased each other a lot while they were there. Well, more like he had teased her. It was his way of trying to get her to open up to him more. And it had worked! The other thing, is that it was all they really had to do other than train, but he had not done this for the past couple of days that they had been together, and she was wondering what got him in such a playful mood.

"Okay, what has gotten in to you?" Ginny demanded.

"I would like to know the same thing." Hermione stated from next to Harry, looking at him intently. "Did Malfoy hit you with a curse we don't know about?" She asked worriedly.

"No." Harry said indignantly. "Can't I joke around every now and again? Jeez."

"Well, you're not normally like this." Hermione admonished. "You're not acting like yourself at all. And making fun of Ginny's crush on you is not funny!"

"I'm not making fun of Ginny's crush on me. Besides she knows I have a bit of a crush on her as well. We were just playing around; we do it all the time." Harry told Hermione.

"All the time?" Hermione glared at Harry. "You've barely spoken to each other. There is no way you could have had that much time to get to know her!"

"We talked a lot at the end of last year, and Harry wrote lots over the summer." Ginny quickly intervened.

"Yeah. We wrote lots." Harry added.

"When?" Another voice joined their conversation. "Hedwig was almost always in Ginny's room or out flying around. I never saw her giving any letters."

Harry turned to Ron and groaned. He could not have chosen a worse time to come down.

"Just because you didn't see her delivering the messages doesn't mean she didn't." Ginny insisted.

"Maybe." Ron conceded. "Whatever, I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Harry could not have been happier for Ron's empty stomach. "Sounds good, I'm starved." He quickly agreed.

"That does sound good." Ginny agreed as well, and followed Harry and Ron out of the portrait hole.

Hermione just glared at Harry and Ginny as she followed them. She knew they were up to something, and she would find out what!

The rest of the morning went fairly quietly, he had spoken with Daphne quickly before their first class and informed her of the letter he received from the wand maker. And he was happy to find that she was very agreeable with the date and time. The hardest part was going to be getting out of Hogwarts. And they both agreed that it would be best to talk to the headmaster and see if he would allow them to go to Mr. Ollivander.

Harry was not sure what the Headmaster would think of Harry breaking her wand. Especially after what had happened on his first day back, but he hopped that he would think he was trying to be a better person, as he did not need the Headmaster thinking he was going evil. All that would do is bring even more attention to him than he already had, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the potions classroom the bell rang and the three quickly sat down. Then about twenty seconds later Draco Malfoy walked into the classroom, holding his right hand as if he had injured it somehow.

"Are you alright Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked in a light purr.

"Still hurts a bit." Draco said with a brave sort of grimace.

"Oh, you poor thing." Pansy cooed at him.

"Alright, settle down." Professor Snape said idly. "We will be making a shrinking solution today. Directions are on the board, begin." and with that he stalked to his desk and sat down.

Somehow he and Ron got stuck being at the same table as Malfoy, and Harry wanted to stab the little blighter in his hand to make it so he was really injured when he faked a wince and started cradling his hand to his chest.

"Sir." Malfoy called. "Sir, I need help cutting my roots sir, because of my hand."

Snape looked up from his desk and sneered at Harry.

"Seeming as it is your fault he is like this Mister Potter. You will be taking care of any needs Mister Malfoy has until such a time that he is able to perform them for himself." He paused for a second then he stood and slowly came to his table, and stood in front of Harry, still sneering at him. "For all of his classes." he added.

Harry stared back at Snape, full of hatred, but he held his temper in check and said calmly.

"Of course _sir_. If you could just provide me with a letter from Madam Pomfrey stating that he is unable to use his hand, then I would be glad to."

Snape's sneer turned into a glare and he nearly hissed at Harry in fury.

"You will do as your told _boy_! Twenty five points from Gryffindor."

Harry glared right back at Snape.

"You know, I think I hurt my hand as well. When Malfoy lunged at me he must have done more damage than I thought. I think somebody will have to cut my roots as well."

Snape was nearly bursting at his temple by this point as he glared hard at Harry, eyes full of hatred. Then he sneered at him again.

"Twenty more points from Gryffindor for your cheek, and thirty more for lying to a Professor, and forty more for not doing as a Professor told you to."

Nearly every Gryffindor in the room had gasp at all the points being taken, and some, like Hermione were nearly in tears. Harry's eyes were burning a hole in Snape by this point, and then he felt Snape try and slip into his mind.

Anger spiked in Harry as he forcefully pushed him out of his mind, And Snape stumbled back a step.

"You forgot fifty points for me calling you a no good slimy prick who has to attack people younger than him because he's too scared to pick on someone his own age!" Harry hissed.

"OUT!" Snape roared at Harry. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

"Gladly!" Harry hissed as he grabbed his belongings and left without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, sorry about the long wait.

Harry Potter is not mine, nor will it ever be.

And now, on with the Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

Harry sighed, it had been a long day. After the potions incident he decided to skip the rest of his classes and burn off some of his fury at the hated potion professor by firing powerful cutting curses at tree's in the forbidden forest.

It was nearing nightfall when he finally decided to head back inside to find Daphne and head to the headmasters office to see about leaving the grounds on Saturday to visit Ollivander's. He was still worried that he would get into more trouble, but this was something that he had to do.

When Harry entered the front doors to the castle he heard a commotion coming from the great hall, reminding him that it was dinner time. And at the exact moment his stomach gave a grumble and he remembered that he had not eaten for a while, and all the casting he had done had also worked up an appetite.

As Harry neared the doors to the great hall he slowed down dreading what was coming. He had a feeling that he was going to be in even more trouble after what happened in Snape's class, but he hoped not. After all he has already taken even MORE points from them, and if he recalled correctly from earlier as he passed the glass vials that kept the house tally's. They were now at -433 points, which basically meant that there was NO way they could catch up. Unless Voldemort came back again, and he managed to fight him off one more time. Then Dumbledore may just give him a bunch of points to even it out. But he highly doubted that would happen. Then he laughed in his head, was he actually thinking Voldemort coming back for him to defeat again just for some stupid points was a good idea?

Harry entered the great hall and looked to the Gryffindor table. He saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione chatting as they ate dinner. Ginny looked up at that moment and caught his eye, and he gave her a small smile before nodding his head in Daphne's direction, indicating that he was going to talk to her. He got a small smile in return before Ginny returned to her food and conversation.

As Harry approached Daphne he noticed that she was one again with Tracey and the other girl, _Amy_ he thought her name was.

"Good evening Ladies. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time Daphne?" Harry asked politely.

Both Tracey and the Amy girl gave him looks of loathing and mistrust as they exchanged glaces with each other.

"Yes, when would you like to talk?" Daphne asked with a mask of indifference.

"After dinner if that would be acceptable?"

Daphne gave a slight nod of her head and resumed her meal, effectively dismissing him. And he couldn't help wondering why she was so cold to him all of a sudden, when just this morning they were fine.

"Right. Err, see you then." Harry mumbled as he rounded the table and headed for the head table to ask if the headmaster would be able to talk after the evening meal.

"Hello Sir." Harry said as he came in range of Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore inclined his head slightly. "Professor Snape has told me about what happened earlier today."

Anger pushed at Harry's nerves. But he held it in. "I see. And has he told you _everything_ that happened? Or did he leave the part about trying to make me do all of Malfoy's work for him?"

The elder headmaster gave a weary sigh. "Mr. Potter, I wish you would both try harder to get along, you both antagonizing each other does not help anyone."

"I didn't do anything sir! I was just trying to do my potion when he started in on me, like he always does! And I'm tired of it! He's a horrible teacher! Ask any student who's not a Slytherin!"

"That is enough Mr. Potter. I have already spoken to many people about the incident, and I have revoked the points taken in this case. But you must learn to control your emotions Harry."

Harry looked at the headmaster with surprise. "Oh." Harry chanced a glance at Snape and could not help but notice the complete loathing and hate in his features. He turned back to Dumbledore and said in a quite voice."Err, thanks."

Dumbledore inclined his head somewhat before leaning forward some. "Was that all Mr. Potter?"

Harry regained his bearings and remembered the reason he had come to the headmaster in the first place. "Oh right. Um, I was wondering if you would be available after dinner? I. Um" Here he glanced at Daphne quickly before turning back to Dumbledore. "I did something else on the train ride that I should not have sir. And I was hoping me Daphne Greengrass could have a word with you?" As he was talking his voice got quieter and quieter, and at the end it was barely a whisper. And Harry hung his head in shame.

"I see." Dumbledore replied. "Very well, I will be available tonight from 9:30 to 10:30. would that be alright?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied looking up.."Thank you."

"I will inform the other Professors so that you will not get in any trouble for being out of your common rooms past curfew. Now why don't you go and enjoy some dinner. If I am not mistaken you have not eaten yet."

"Yes sir." Harry replied before heading to the Gryffindor table.

As Harry sat down he could not help but feel as if a slight weight had been taken from his shoulders. He still had to talk to the headmaster about going to Diagon Alley on Saturday, but he thought that things may just work out okay.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he took a seat next to Ginny and quickly loaded a plate of his favorites.

"Hey." Ron said as he finished off a bite of chicken. "Where have you been? You almost missed dinner mate."

Harry gave a shrug. "Just needed to get some air."

"You missed Charms." Hermione said in a clipped tone.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I know. And I will make up the work later."

"You should not be skipping classes! We've barely even been here 2 days now and you have already gotten thrown out of one, and skipper another class! Not only that, but in transfiguration you did not even bring your wand! I'm surprised Professor McGonagall did not give you even MORE detentions for that! I cannot believe how irresponsible you are being!" Hermione ranted at him.

Harry counted to ten in his head before turning to Hermione. "I'm really not in the mood Hermione. So either leave it be, or just leave."

Hermione sent him a small glare before turning to her food and not talking any more. But Harry could not seem to care if she was mad or not, he has having a horrible day, and he really did not want to deal with her crap right now.

"You don't need to be such a prat about it, don't take your anger out on Hermione. She's just trying to help." Ron said in Hermione's defense.

"Help me?" Harry asked incredulously. "All she's doing is nagging at me about missing classes and not bringing my wand to class! And it was only one stupid class! Its not like I've missed a whole bunch of classes! And as for Transfiguration we did not even use our wands the first day! All we did was talk about what we will be doing this year. So its not like I missed anything!" Harry turned to his food that he had yet to touch, only for it to disappear before he could even pick up his fork. "Great! And now I cant even have dinner" he exclaimed as dessert foods appeared all around.

"Could always have extra dessert." Ron said with a shrug as he loaded up his plate with many different items.

Harry felt a poke on his shoulder and turned to see Ginny giving him a slight grin and holding a large steak with her fork.

"I had a feeling you would miss dinner." She said with a smile as she plopped the steak onto his plate. "Now eat before that gets taken away as well." She said before enjoying a spoon full of chocolate pudding.

Harry couldn't help giving her a large smile before he took her advice and quickly finished his steak. "Thanks Ginny" He said as he say back from how now empty plate.

Ginny turned to him with a smile. "No problem." she said as she took another bite of pudding.

Harry stared at her as she took the spoon from her mouth, and he noticed a little chocolate pudding on the corner of her bottom lip. And suddenly his mouth went dry, and he had the most insane idea cross his mind that he had ever had. Then before he could stop himself he reached out and ran his thumb across her lip to remove the pudding. Then again without thinking he licked the pudding from his finger.

Then he promptly froze as he realized what he had done. And glanced into Ginny's eyes, which where wide in surprise and shock. Then he heard the sound of something metal hitting wood, and turned to the sound only to find Ron staring at him with a mortified look.

"." Harry found he couldn't find any words to escape from his mouth. His brain did not seem to be working at the moment at all. After all, if it was he never would have done that in the first place!

"Fuck" Harry whispered glancing back and forth between a mortified Ron, and a shocked, and now blushing Ginny.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long delay everyone. I lost my job and things have been hard on me at the moment. I will continue this story, I will not leave you all hanging with an uncompleted book. It may be a while for another chapter, but I promise I will try and get one out faster than this one took. Thank you all for being such loyal readers.<p> 


End file.
